Bella the Witch
by AnimeLoverFlower
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward left, Bella gets to discover who she really is.


Bella the witch

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Bella's POV

It 's been four months since they left me. Time passes so fast, it's scary. I started forgetting his face, i could not recall the perfect shade of his eyes or voice.

School was becoming boring, i could hang out with Angela and Ben, but that 's it. Jessica was giving me cold shoulder, as were everyone else except Loren who was more annoying than usual. She would often make comments about certain family that left me, especially him. It was matter of time before i would snap.

The only exception of my boredom was Jacob. Hanging out with Jacob is fun, he makes me laugh and feel alive. But i know that i could never love Jacob the same way i love...Edward. Thinking of him hurts, even his name. Tears automatically come to my face, so i try not to, but it's tough. Unfortunately, my usual distraction was often gone. Jacob often patrols with his pack, so i spend a lot time with Billy in rez or at beach. It's not best for me, being left with my thoughts, homework done and no distractions. I used to hate that word, part of me still does...But part of me understands need for them, even if i was a distraction. It hurts, but it's what i was. Tears came running again.

I sat on beach, the same log where we would always sit. I took deep breaths. Being left as puppy on the street hurts as hell, especially when love of my life left me.

I stood up, figuring that Billy is probably wondering where i am. I wiped of tears and went back. Billy isn't exactly the person whose company i crave, he does not have cold skin...Don't even go there Bella.

I actually figured out that i am obsessed. Not only that, but my personality became that of a widow, or even worse. I could barely make a joke or hold decent conversation, even my wittiness is pretty much gone. I don't want to be a zombie, it's not a life i want for myself, but the life i want is not possible anymore. Thinking of moving on is scary. I know that i would never fall in love again, but i could not stop time. I would have to go to college, then find a job...Perhaps i could adopt a dog. I have always wanted one anyway. For the first time my face lit up on it's own. I am going to adopt a puppy...When Victoria is dead and i actually go at shelter on my own.

I finally arrived at Billy's.

I knocked at door. "It's Bella."

"Come in" Came his deep voice.

I came in, smiled, obviously surprising him. I wanted to laugh at his face.

"You look better." He was deep in thought.

"People have to move on, i guess." I sighed.

"Some people are not what they seem." I raised eyebrows at his words. I don't want to talk about them. "Perhaps you aren't what you seem as."

I made grimace."I am positive i am not vampire or werewolf."

"I know." He wheeled his chair to his room and after searching for something came back with a huge black book." This is from your grandma Marie. She told me to give it to you when you seem to be ready to accept your fate. Hide it well, Charlie doesn't know."

I was confused. "What?"

"Believe me." His eyes sparkled."You won't regret it."

I nodded my head, and then Jake came in looking dead on his feet.

"Dad, Bells." He patted my head and his father's shoulder."What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna." Billy answered."Bella made it. Bring some to Charlie as well."

"Will do."

Jacob sat down and noticed book in my hands.

"What is that?"

"More legends. Thought Bella would want to know more." Billy answered for me.

"Sounds good." Jacob's mouth was already full. "I'm going to drive you home when i eat."

"No offense Jake but you look like crap. No way you are driving. Go sleep."

He grinned at me. "None taken. Do you want to drive yourself? Pack is gonna follow you anyway."

"Sure thing. Get some rest Jake. See you guys later."

Billy surprised me coming to the door after me. "Remember Bella what i told you."  
"No problem, i won't let Charlie see it. Bye."

He nodded and went back.

I put book on the sat and started driving, being confused. Me being more than i think? Perhaps Quileute have legends about danger magnets. I bit my lip, thinking of his favorite nickname for me. But i could still breathe, which is progress.

Charlie wasn't home yet, thank God, so i could just bring book to my room without being suspicious.

I sat on bed and opened the book. First thing i saw was letter inside. Curious, i opened envelope. It was directed to Isabella Swan, figures my grandma wouldn't know how i prefer to be called.

_"Dear Isabella,_

_i am so sorry for not being able to explain this personally to you, however when Renee took you from Charlie i didn't have a choice but to hide facts from you. Females in Swan family are witches,so was i and so are you. Charlie doesn't know, it was always easy to hide supernatural world from him, since he doesn't want to believe in it. You are also witch like me, but i had to strip your powers when Renee took you. You have a choice thought: if you want your powers, then head to basement and find chest with potion that has your name on it. Different families of witches have different powers that run in them. All witches in our family either had telekinesis, fire-throwing, or being invisible. If you decide to get your powers back, you will probably get one. Others might develop later or might not. You would be able to make spells and potions, however, demons would come after you, many kinds. But being Swan means you naturally attract supernatural beings so I recommend getting your powers, but it is your choice. Basement is a secret, again, Charlie doesn't know it exist, it's hidden with magic. The book will reveal hidden door in under stairs. Leave the book anyway there. Every witch has book with spells and potion, it is extremely important to protect it, as your powers are connected with it. And last, but not least, you could summon me to talk if you receive your powers back. I love you, whatever you choose._

_Marie Swan."_

The book fell from my lap on the bed. Witches? Me being a witch? Witches attract supernatural anyway? And what basement, we don't have a basement!

I was about to take the book to the stairs, but i heard Charlie's car. Damn! I would have to wait the morning.

I hid book in closet, and went downstairs.

"Hi dad." I managed small smile.

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" He sat down at table, while i quickly set the plates and put lasagna.

"Fine, kind of slow. Spent the most of day in La Push, did homework, had fun with Jake. What about you?"

He was surprised about my long answer. I sighed. It would take some time for me to completely recover and for people not to stare at me as if i'm lunatic, which i was and part of me still is, and if i'm really witch...

"Mine was slow as well,played cards for the most of the day."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

We started eating then, sensing that conversation is ending. After washing dishes, i wished Charlie good night, took a bath and went to bed. I should have asked dad if grandma had some mental illness...But if vampires and werewolves exist, why wouldn't witches?

2.

I could barely sleep last night, i was too excited to learn the truth. After Charlie finally left i went back and took the book, then went downstairs, standing at the bottom i could see faint shape of door under the stairs. I took deep breath and opened the door. So magic does exist! Amazing...

I was surprised at the size of the room, it was huge! Around the room near the wall were shelves with bottles. I read names: there was hair from demons, nails...Many things i didn't recognize. There was even freezer with many kinds of meat in there, labeled as that of demons. I gulped. In the middle of the room was table with candles on it, and at the back of the room was chest.

I have already made my decision about drinking the potion. Why wouldn't i want the powers that belonged to me and could protect me? I could stop burdening the wolves and perhaps kill Victoria myself. If i attract danger anyway, it's only logical thing to do.

I opened chest and found the vial with green liquid in it. Well, here goes nothing.

I gulped the liquid inside and waited. I could see blue light radiating from my body for few seconds, and then it stopped.

I blinked. I only had half hour to get to the school. I would have to wait until later to see which power i got, praying it wasn't invisibility. Not that it wasn't bad ass, but vampires could hear my heart and smell me, i wouldn't even be able to escape them.

I went to get ready and then went to school. It was going well, until Loren crossed my path.

"Smella, looking good today."

"I would like to say same thing to you, but i don't like lying."

She was in shock. I guess that is how are people going to react to me for a while.

"Oh Swan you can actually speak. I thought Edward dated a mute."  
My rage surprised me. Suddenly i felt spark in my body and her hair caught fire.

She started screaming, people around her were in shock. I had to do something, so i ran to fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Loren looked like snow globe burst out and fell on her.

"What happened?" She screamed.

"I think light was reflecting from somewhere on your hair so it caught fire." I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You did it!"

At that point director Greene came."How did this happen?"

"She sat my hair on fire!"

"I didn't do such thing, i didn't even touch you."

"Liar! You had to!"

"And how would i do that? There are witnesses around that can prove my point"

My heart was beating fast, but i would have to protect myself? Could my powers be connected to my feelings? Did i get fire, would i become pyromaniac?

Mister Greene went around and confirmed it wasn't me.

"I have never heard of light reflecting causing hair to catch fire." He muttered.

I shrugged.

"Go back to your classes, and you miss Loren come with me."

I sighed and went back to class. The whole day passed with people muttering about Loren's hair and how freaky it was.

Unfortunately for me, some people thought it was somehow my fault, but i didn't hear anything about magic, which was relief.

When day ended i run to my car, scared and excited at the same time. I would have somehow to test my powers.

We didn't have fire alarms at home which was relief, i could experiment freely. Woods weren't option, i wouldn't handle wood destruction because of me. I took fire extinquisher from storage room, some old newspaper and put it in the middle of the room. I took hanger and put it on lamp, then put paper on it, thinking it wouldn't damage anything else, if i could even summon fire.

I focused on the paper and the spark i felt when Loren insulted me. I felt it in my mind and suddenly paper was on fire. What surprised me was that fire wasn't spreading. When paper was burnt fire disappeared on it's own, not spreading to wooden hanger. I took another newspaper and repeated process, and same thing happened. Could i stop fire?

I put somehow plastic bottle on hanger figuring it would need more time to burn. I focused on bottle and second later there was fire. I didn't even have to be angry this time. After few seconds i focused on fire stopping and it did. I could feel part of my magic returning to me when it stopped. It was amazing.

I put fire on the bottle again and waited ten minutes until it burned and then fire disappeared. So, fire will burn the object or person until i or someone else puts the fire out? Nice. Not only that, but i got fire! I could defeat Victoria! Probably with time thought, i felt drained after putting bottle and newspaper, not to mention Loren's hair on fire. I should feel bad...But nah. I blamed Jake's influence on me. Perhaps she would leave me alone now.

I threw my experiments directly to trash container outside, hiding the evidence, then opened the windows to let fresh air in. I was so happy!I breathed in and out, finding reasons to exist again. Perhaps i could even get him back... I stopped myself. Perhaps i could think about it later. I headed to the basement. I had tons to read. Door manifested itself when i got close, i went inside and sat at the table to read.

I found various spells, to find somebody, potions to kill many demons-warlocks or anything else really pretty much required it's blood or flesh. I sighed. Poor my stomach, what we got ourselves in?

There was spell to find lost thing, make doors, make it rain... Tons of stuff which rhymed. I found the way to summon ghost of person, but it would require something of theirs. I found grandma's locket, put candles the way it was drawn and prepared ingredients, then said spell, feeling a bit silly. Would it work? I felt like occultist,but i had to speak to her, know the whole truth.

Suddenly there was white light and a ghost of my grandma appeared.

"Grandma?" I was a bit scared. She was in white robe. levitating on the floor.

"Oh Isabella, i see you chose to be a witch. It's nice seeing you again even like this, you grew into splendid young woman i see!"

I smiled. "Thanks grandma. I have many questions."

"Of course darling. Go ahead."

"I am going to fight demons, correct?"

"Probably not yet, but after they learn you woke your powers up they will come after you. I suggest putting protective spells on house."

"And the door to the basement?"

"Non supernatural beings can't see it, but all supernatural beings can. You can change that, make your own spell. I have to warn you, bigger spell means more energy needed. Don't over do any spell or you will die."  
"Oh." That was surprising."No problem."

"You have spells labeled in book as easy, medium or tough. Don't try tough one at least another ten years."

"No problem." I repeated myself.

"So Isabella, which power you got?"

"Fire..."

"Oh, lovely! But be careful, fire is unpredictable."

"Sure thing. What power did you have?"

"Telekinesis. It was convenient for bringing heavy stuff. Also... You have the option to become immortal if you want to."

"Excuse me?" My mouth dropped open.

"You can always stop aging and when you feel like aging you can start the process again."

"Are you saying i could live forever as human?"

"Precisely."

"But grandma, you grew old."

"I was two hundred years old when i met your grandpa and decided to live my life as mortal with him. And when you get kids, you have to age. Imagine having immortal mum."

I sighed. I could be immortal." So what it takes to become immortal?"

"There is spell in the book, but it's medium one. I suggest at least waiting two-three years until you can surely handle it. But Isabella, why would you want to be immortal?"

I sighed again." I fell for vampire."

"What!? Isabella, he will kill you!" She saw shaking even as ghost.

"He's vegetarian."The hole in my heart grew." He eats animals, has golden eyes."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But don't worry,it's not even a problem now. Can other supernatural beings now that i am a witch? I befriended werewolves from La Push."

"Oh, so they shifted? I see, Billy's kid? And what about your vampire?"

Tears came to my face. "He left."

"I am so sorry honey, but you aren't a witch if you don't fall for enemy at least once. I dated demon once, but at the end had to kill him."

"I am also sorry grandma."

"It happens. But unfortunately our time is up, i have to go back. If you want to talk, you can summon me once daily for ten minutes."

"Thank you grandma, i love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, be safe."

She disappeared and candles went out.

I put things back to it's place and went back to reading book, but he was at my mind. Being immortal while still being human...His biggest argument wasn't valid anymore. Only if he would want me, i started crying again. I am not human anymore, would i be enough now?

I found spell to see object of my mind, but i would require something of his or photo. I smiled at irony. Him taking pictures meant that even as witch i couldn't see him. I thought of radio that was sitting in wardrobe, but technically it belongs to me, it was gift from Emmett...Or i could go to their house and take something...But not with wolves tracing my every step or Victoria being ot the loose. I would have to get rid of Victoria first, then search for them. Even if he doesn't want me anymore, i need to speak to him one last time, get closure i desperately need. Not that i would move on from him, but at least be able to live on, show him who i became. I could decide on immortality later. Do i want to spend eternity alone or grow old would have to wait.

I thanked God i didn't have a job today, i couldn't handle Mike, and setting him to fire wouldn't help.

I did my homework and went to La Push. I would have to tell Jacob about me being a witch.

3.

I felt nervous driving to La Push, hoping Jake would be there, but not knowing how would he react or the pack.

"Bella! Hey, i thought you weren't coming today."

"Well, i have something to tell you, perhaps you would want to sit down."

He remained standing confused. "What is it Bells?"

I sighed. "Perhaps i should just show you." I went behind his house, making sure nobody could see us."

"Bella?"

"Here goes nothing." I blinked and a tree was on fire.

"Holly crow!"

I put out fire and turned to him.

"Bella, what are you?!"

"A witch. Let's sit, the explanation i going to be long one."

A told him about Billy and book, Loren's hair and even summoning my grandma, summarizing what witches can do and how they fight demons.

"Holly crow! I can't believe, Bella you are really witch?"

"Yea Jake, i couldn't believe it either. But it explains why i attract supernatural beings."

"Wow. I'm speechless. Not sorry for Loren though."

I laughed.

"A werewolf and witch, quite couple we are." He came closer to me, his intention clear. I stood up and i could see hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake, but you are my best friend, my brother. I can't lead you on."

He started shaking. "So now that you have powers you don't need me?"

"Of course not Jake! I am never going to love anyone as i did...You know i'm broken...Besides, you are going to imprint some day, and i'm clearly not your soul mate. I wouldn't survive falling in love to be left again." I hated playing on that card, but that card is the truth Jacob had to hear.

But his shaking didn't stop."So it's now my fault?!" It didn't seem like him to lose control like that, and then i saw it. There was small demon whispering at his ear, looking like a gremlin.

"Jacob, i need you to stay still."

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

I grabbed demon from his shoulder and held it in my fist. It was trying to escape but to no effort.

"What is that?" Jake was pale.

"It's a demon, i am sure, but not sure what kind. I will try to kill it with fire. Stand away."  
I focused and demon was burning, screaming, but fire didn't hurt me. It took ten minutes to completely destroy demon, and then i fainted.

Waking up, i found myself inside Emily's house on sofa in living room. Werewolves stood around me, on safe distance though. I snorted, like i could be dangerous. Emily stood behind Sam and i remembered spell and potion for scars. Perhaps...

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"You are a witch." Paul said in accusing tone.

"Didn't Jake already explain? I found out yesterday."

"We saw it from his mind " Sam came a step closer. "What was that thing that you killed?"

"It was a demon, i think it makes people go crazy, depressed...Killing people or in this case shifting and hurting people."

"Could...Could i have been the victim?"

I knew Sam was talking about Emily.

"Yea, it's possibility. Why don't you guys sit down, i'm sure you all have questions. I won't hurt you, i'm drained of magic anyway."

"You can be drained of magic? That doesn't happen to us." Sam said and sat down. I made a room on sofa, but only Jake sat next to me. I grinned. It's not everyday that you scare werewolves.

I explained to them as i did to Jake, even if they already heard everything from Jake's mind.

"Can you fly on broom?" Embry asked me and i laughed.

"Perhaps if i put spell on it? I have been witch for two days, i really don't know. But as you can see, my magic has limit, it's going to grow over time."

"Does Charlie know?"

"No, and i intend to stay that way. He didn't notice that his own mother was one, so i doubt he will notice about me."

Sam was deep in thought. "It's similar situation with us. I am sorry Bella for overacting, as long you don't hurt people you aren't treat."

I had to laugh."I did set somebody's hair on fire today. But i will gain control. It's similar to young werewolves, losing temper would be bad." I said.

"Then nothing changes." Sam declared.

"Thank you. But hopefully my powers will grow soon and we can defeat Victoria."

"We?"

"My power is fire which is perfect for killing vampires, but currently it's weak. When i grow more powerful we could use me as bait. When she comes i will set her on fire, probably won't kill her but hopefully it's enough to distract her so you could surround and kill her." I put a lot of thought in this. There was no way i would be able to kill Victoria soon on my own without passing on. This would be win win situation.

"It's too risky." Jacob stood up. "Are you insane?"

"Jacob sit down." Sam ordered. "It's not bad idea, no matter how much i don't want to expose you to danger. It seems she won't attack unless we leave a hole in our defense. She killed people on our land and hikers. We should kill her soon."

"I don't know how long it's going to take my powers to grow enough."I warned him.

"Perhaps we will be lucky and it wont come to that. It's option to consider if we don't catch her until then." He stood up. "Let's go back to patrol. Jake, stay here."

I understood that Jacob wanted to apologize to me, he wouldn't even look at me after he almost shifted.

Emily went to another room and gave me thumbs up. Everyone was hoping that Jacob and i would end up together, even after what i told him today, but i will make sure that would change.

"Bella i'm so sorry...I almost lost control, i could have hurt you..."

"It wasn't you Jake, it was demon whispering in your ear. But i understand your point Jake, but i can't love you in the way that you want. I told you earlier why. Besides, we aren't soul mates, yours is waiting somewhere to find her." I spotted apples and remembered page in book about soulmates. "Let me show you something." I took apple and peeled of skin, then cut it in two pieces. Then i went and plucked hole in the sink so it would fill with water.

"Is this some witch thing? It's a little scary." Jake admitted.

"Wait until you see basement. If you throw skin of the apple in water it will make a first letter of your soul mate, in your case probably imprint." I gave him skin. "Try it."

Jacob made grimace. "You want to get rid of me so much."

"Not you, just your feelings." I know that was harsh, but i had to do it, and then give him some closure i knew he would need.

He grabbed skin of apple and threw it in sink. Few seconds later it reshaped itself in letter V.

"Names on V?" I suggested to him.

"I don't think Victoria is my imprint." He was joking.

"But it's someone whose name starts with V. I would love to help you find her. I didn't see that kind of spell in book, perhaps i could make one..."

"Bella." His voice was strained. "I love you."

I took deep breath."I'm sorry Jake, but that isn't enough. We both have different soul mates, and you will imprint sooner or later. And not matter what you think, i won't be able to love you like you deserve, you deserve whole person, not just part of somebody's heart."

"If we weren't mythical creatures...I hate that we are." He almost spit.

"We are who we are Jake, what if doesn't change anything. So Jake, be my friend and my brother, because i do love you very much, but as my brother Jake."

He hugged me."I'm so sorry Bells."

"Me too."

We stood there for a few minutes. "You didn't throw yours." He accused me in childish tone.

"I'm scared to do it." I admitted.

"Come on Bells, if i could do it..."

I sighed and threw skin. It didn't surprise me when it made E shape. I took deep breaths.

"You are holding yourself again." Jacob noticed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now actually i understand why i can't move on and never will. You don't get over your soul mate."

He hugged me again."I'm sorry for throwing my feelings at you Bells, i will do my best from now on."

"Don't be sorry, i wasn't always clear with you."

"Bells, you are witch, you can find him." Hi gritted his teeth, barely saying it.

"I'm scared, too scared to do that. Someday i will, but not soon. I want to train, get stronger, kill Victoria and adopt puppy, choose college...Become young independent woman, not some wimp crying the whole time because some boy left me."

"If that boyfriend wasn't your...Soul mate then it would be as you say. I understand your pain now, because i was inside Sam's mind and i know the bond of imprinting. They are soul mates, and when Sam hurt Emily he wanted to kill himself. But that doesn't mean i don't hate him. Leech doesn't deserve you."

"Perhaps." I sighed.

"You don't see yourself clearly." Jacob's words hit the mark. He used to say that and he lied.

"Oh well. I have to talk to Emily." I changed topic." And then i will go back home, alright?"

"I will give you ride."

"Sure thing."

I went to Emily's room glad that conversation was done. I knocked and she let me in.

"Did you guys clear things up?"

"Yea. Jake knows we have different soul mates and from now on he is going to try being my best friend."

Emily looked disappointed. "Because he didn't imprint on you?"

"Not only that, but he isn't my mate either. Enough of that, i have something to ask you. Do you want scars from your body and face gone?"

She was looking suspiciously at me."It would involve some witchcraft?"

"Yeah, but i have never made potion in my life. Can't guarantee it will work."

"I want to try. Imagine Sam's face if he could look at me without feeling guilt all the time."

"I can and i want to. I will come tomorrow, alright?"

"Come in the afternoon, Sam will be patrolling then. Thank you Bella, even for trying." She hugged me. Seems like today is day for hugging.

"No problem, thank me if it works."

Then Jake drove me home.

4.

Saturday started nice. Charlie went fishing with Billy-guy had sixth sense i swear-so i had house to myself. I left cleaning for later and went to basement. I felt better after sleeping, somehow i could tell my magic was up again. I found the recipe in the book-which was placed on the table. Remembering grandma's words i found spell for protecting the house against the enemies. It would protect the house from demons and demons only, not including other mythical creatures, but it would have to do. I would have to do redo spell every week, but it wouldn't be problem. I chanted spell, again feeling silly, not knowing if it worked, but then candle went out so i figured it worked somehow. I felt part of my magic go away.

I started working on recipe, finding some herbs in bottles, i took water from sink in kitchen, and the whole thing again felt silly. There was freaking cauldron in which i would have to make potion. Will it even work? After few minutes i put last ingredient and thing changed color from blue to white. I started stirring so it would become cream as recipe said. I was stirring for good fifteen minutes when it finally solidified. I started celebrating by dancing. Well, not that i could really dance, but still counts as something.

I put cream in small plastic container i found-basement was really well stocked-cleaned things in basement and went back to my room, putting container in my bag. I started cleaning then, excited for later tonight. Hopefully it works.

Charlie came back soon enough.

"Hey Bells. How was your day?"

"Slow, but not bad. I'm going soon to La Push."

"Oh...It's fine with Jake? Why don't you give guy some time alone?"

I could guess what this is all about: Billy and Charlie gossip like girls, Charlie knows i rejected Jake.

"I'm going to see Emily, Sam's fiancee."

"Oh, didn't know you guys were friends. Shame animal attacked her, scarred her for life."

Oh dad if only you knew.

I said goodbye and drove faster than usual. It was sunny, something i would dread four months ago, but now...I realized i missed sun. My whole perception changed because of him and that isn't healthy even if he is my soul mate...And if i'm not good enough even for my soul mate... Tears came to my face. Damn it.

I should find him and demand answers, there is no way in hell i should have just let him go as i did that day.I am going to find him and demand answers. No way he lied a whole year about loving me...I had to stop myself from going there or tears would never leave my face. But something was nagging my brain. No way he could lie about loving me for a whole year...

I arrived at Emily's.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me outside with a smile.

I smiled back, climbed out of truck and went with her inside. She sat on the chair inside the kitchen. I pulled the container and put it on the table.

"That's it? Not that i doubt you but it seems like any cream."

"I know. Emily i don't know if this works, what if i make it worse..."

"Bella stop panicking. You can't make it worse, and if it doesn't work then it doesn't matter." But i could see hope in her eyes. "I trust you. Now put it on my face."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." I took cream with my hand and started putting it on Emily. It took some time but i finally put on all places.

"Now what?"

"I honestly have no idea. Do you feel something?"

"Yeah, tingling, but it could be because it's cold."

I took more cream to my fingers and some of it fell on my bite scar. I could feel tingling.

I stopped breathing, then quickly removed cream from my wrist. My scar was gone.

"No, NO!" I traced the place where my scar used to be. That was my only proof he existed and it wasn't just my imagination, NO, NO!

"Bella?"

"My scar is gone." I showed her my wrist, tears falling again from my eyes.

"But Bella why are you crying?" She panicked.

"It was the only reminder i had left of him. Only one he couldn't remove from my life."

"Oh Bella, i'm sorry, this is all because of me."

"No, no way! Don't blame yourself...But Emily, if it removed bite from vampire...Remove your cream."

She went to bathroom and closed the door. Five minutes later she still wasn't out. I went and knocked on the door.

"Emily, are you alright?"

She opened door and my mouth dropped open. Except happy tears on her face, there wasn't even a trace of her previous scars. It was like it never happened- same thing with my scar, oh the irony.

"Bella, thank you so much, i will never be able to to thank you enough for lifetime." She hugged me strongly. "I can't believe it! I can't stop looking at the mirror!"

"And i can't stop looking at you, you look amazing!"

"Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. I want my friends happy."

She thanked me a few times more when we heard boys outside.

"Go greet them, i will wait inside."

She nodded and went outside. I went to window to watch.

Sam and gang were staring at her.

"Emily is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you big dummy. Won't you greet me Sam?"

"But how..."

"Bella made something."

Sam was still staring at Emily's face, then in the blink of eye hugged her, lifted her and started spinning her.

"I love you so much." He whispered to her.

"Same here." She kissed him.

Wolves spotted me at the window and smiled at me. Quill was actually crying which made me cry, which made Jake cry and so on.

But then i had to laugh. Helping people felt good. I felt good, actually happy. I could now think about future. I could never become doctor or firefighter with my clumsiness, perhaps a social worker? Or psychiatrist? God knows i could use one.

They all came inside, and Sam surprised me when he hugged me."Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry for ruining celebration, but what are you going to tell people?" Jake asked logical question.

"Just say you got plastic surgery. It can do anything these days." It was my idea.

"But it's expensive, where would i get money for something like that?" Emily asked.

"Just say some grandpa died, left you huge money, who is going

to check?" This time Jake came to rescue.

She smiled. "Sure thing. Now let's eat, i am sure you guys are starving."

Dinner with pack was chaotic, but i wouldn't have it other way. They joked, smiled and laughed, Sam could't hold pda to minimum like he used to. Poor Leah, she was the only one having to fake being happy. I could understand her pain, being left by person you love could never be easy, but to have that person share your mind...At least my mind was safe. I would have to find some spell to help her, perhaps somehow find her imprint. And Jake's. They deserve it.

With new project in my mind i already felt better, even with my scar gone. At least i still had radio inside my wardrobe.

We ate , said goodbyes, and i could see pack started respecting me more, even Paul stopped calling me vampire girl. I was grateful.

Driving home was nice, there was wind in my hair and sun was setting. It was nice.

Charlie was asleep in front of TV, i woke him up to go to the bed and went myself, feeling better and worse at the same time. My scar is gone...My reminder that he sucked venom out because he didn't want to spend eternity with me. I clutched my chest. Whatever hope i felt today in truck that he lied in the woods died instantly.

I decided to spend Sunday doing my homework and read The Book more. Doing homework was fine, but i finished quickly. I went to watch TV with Charlie trying to figure how to sneak to the basement, without success. Now i wanted that invisibility power i didn't want, but still, how could i fake being in my room? Perhaps i could make clone of myself...But i would still have to get to the book to do that. Or i could just think of spell myself.

I went to my room and started thinking. Who knows, maybe it will work. Finally i got idea. Here goes nothing:

_To make a clone i need a luck, my day with Charlie really suck. Make me clone, i need help,after while clone will melt."_

I felt my magic awake and suddenly there was another Bella in room, it was scary. She was just staring at me. I realized she actually wasn't alive, it was just a puppet.

I took the identical puppet and put it in my bed, making it look as if i were asleep. But how to sneak to the basement? Quite easy, i wouldn't need magic. I took some glass i had and threw it from my window to the front stairs, it was tricky but i managed. I guilty went outside my room and downstairs, seeing that Charlie went outside to check, i quickly run for basement and managed to get in just at time dad went back inside. Phew, i'm getting more creative day after day. I suppose when you lie often...I didn't want to go there.

I searched the book two times, and book wasn't by any means small, but only thing i could find was to find somebody with object of that person, see them again with same method, even searching for lost love required same thing. So i would have to make my spell again, but it seemed that searching required something more than just spell, it was always some kind of object. I decided to summon grandma.

"Hello dear, what can i do for you today?"

I told her about demon, Emily and imprints i wanted to find.

"It was lovely of you Bella, but be careful not to change some drastic things, like shape of land."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"But you will one day. By what you told me, you seem quite talented. But to search for somebody you don't even know who it is sounds impossible even to me. Perhaps you could use Jacob's blood to try and find his imprint. As i see it, it's written in the stars, the fate and his genetic code, so blood could work. Maybe you will keep finding Jacob."

"What about stars and fate? Can i read stars?"

"Not exactly...I used to have friend who could see future, maybe you could ask her. You could also try summoning cupid but i don't suggest that. They work on making people closer, if guy already has girl they won't help. Jacob only needs to see this girl, but who knows who she is."

"But cupid might know."

"Yeah, i can see where you are going with that, but we don't have spell to summon cupids."

"You gave me enough for start. Thanks grandma."

"It's nothing darling. Have a lovely day."

"You too."

I was listening for Charlie but couldn't hear anything so i decided to exit my basement. Lucky me, he wasn't around. I sneaked to my room, and as soon as i entered my puppet quite literally melted. There was huge yellow stain on my bed. I gathered things and decided laundry day it is.

5.

And so next month flew by. My power was growing slowly but surely. I could melt plastic bottle in two minutes where it used to burn for ten. I needed to find something else to burn...I was certainly becoming pyromaniac. Victoria continued to evade wolves, but one day she lost locket and wolves brought it to me the same day. Inside it was picture of her and James. I would have felt sorry for her lost love, if guy hadn't been psycho.

I invited Sam and Jake inside the basement and Jake whistled while Sam looked little nervous.

"Don't worry, i won't sacrifice you...Yet."

Jake grinned at me and Sam gulped. Having leader of pack gulp was fun.

I pulled out map of Washington state and glued the locket to crystal. Soon enough it pointed near Seattle.

"She's there."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's supposed to work that way."

"We can't all leave. I'm going to leave Seth and Leah here in case we miss her."

"Keep phone on yourself. She might move. I will only call you if she does."

"Will do."

"And be safe." I was worried. Victoria was vicious.

"Don't worry Bells." Jake playfully hit my shoulder. "We are made to kill vampires."

They said goodbyes and went ahead. I followed the crystal whole time, but it seemed she only moved through area wolves would cover anyway.

I watched the crystal in case it moves, but went to work on my next potion, occasionally checking crystal, i was a little bit paranoid. I made another stun potion, which works on every supernatural being, witches included, also vampires and wolves, but i would only have minute of duration, which would in many cases be enough. I saw crystal moving outside designated area wolves were going to. I called Jake but he didn't answer.

Please answer, please.

I tried searching for Jake, having his hair-creepy i know, but it was necessary. They were standing in one place which was unusual. I searched for Victoria, but found out she was heading in direction of Forks. Confused i put water in bowl , few ingredients and Jake's hair so i could see him. It worked, i saw him in his wolf form fighting some vampire, not only him, but wolves around him. I estimated there were around five vampires, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry and Jake would be match for them, i hoped. But i still had Victoria coming here.

I sighed. My phone suddenly rang. I expected it to be Jake but could still see him fight. I was surprised when i saw id. My hands trembled.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I just had vision, Victoria is coming to Forks, you need to run! Get in car and go to the airport in Seattle, we will fly there..."

"Alice." I stopped her. "I'm not going anywhere."My voice started shaking. I was really talking to Alice, but only because she saw Victoria coming after me. "I have wolves from La Push protecting me. I'm safe." I lied, not telling her that wolves were occupied and that i am witch. As far i was concerned, she didn't have to worry about poor weak human anymore. "You don't have to come to Forks. You can just go ahead and continue your existence. If i survive i will give you call."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, go to airport, we won't make it in time, and if you stay there..."

"Did you see me dying?"  
"No, i saw her just standing there..." Meaning i would use my stun potion and then try burning her. "But Bella, i see her on fire, are wolves going to do that?"

"Probably. So don't worry, i'm fine, healthy and soon to be safe."

"Jasper and i are already heading to the airport. Don't fight me on this one!"

"I'm sorry Alice." My voice broke at the end. I hung up and started crying. This wasn't a moment to cry, damn it, Victoria is coming, i need to get a grip! I have never hung up on Alice, what was wrong with me, i dreamed of the day i would see them again! But they didn't want me in their life, they left me. I was angry as well, do much for closure. Coming here because they feel guilty and leaving again, i don't know how to survive that.

I stood up and checked crystal. I still had time.

I enchanted my broom, another thing i worked on in last month, took my stun potions, map and crystal. Then i went to the woods, sat on my broom and prayed to God it would work. Broom started going up and i giggled. I was flying! I went to baseball clearing, knowing i had to take my fight somewhere else, away from Charlie and people. Leah and Seth would have to protect Forks and it's people, not me. I flew down on the field taking a deep breath. Laurent and James were dead, so it was appropriate i finish Victoria in the place we met first time. I pulled my map and crystal out checking. She was close. I put my broom and map near tree and went in the middle of the clearing, my stun potion in my hand, more of them in my pocket. Hopefully i survive this...

I saw red blur coming towards me. She stopped about one meter in front of me. She looked happy and angry at the same time.

"Isabella. Finally i caught you."

She started going around me, checking me." No Edward to protect you or Cullens? What, they grew tired of you?"  
"You are right. I was just human toy, distraction to pass time." I was sad and angry. I could feel my magic ready to scorch her.

"So you aren't Edward's mate? Shame, but you are still the reason my James is dead."

I nodded my head.

"And what are you doing here are alone?" She looked around spotting my broom.

I figured that was my chance. I quickly threw my vial at her face. She was surprised when it hit her and exploded. I could see it worked. Only her eyes could move, meaning i had sixty seconds to act.

"You see, i'm actually a witch. I'm sorry Victoria for James, but he was sadistic maniac and so are you. Don't worry, you will see him in hell."

I released my fire at her. Then i moved away...Soon enough she could move again. She started screaming and rolling on the ground, but fire wouldn't die that way. My fire could only be put out by me, or when it burned it's target. Or by some kind of other magic, but i didn't have to worry about that yet. But my fire would also stop if all of my magic would be used. The longer it burnt, higher chances it would disappear, and in Victoria's case, she was almost ash. I never knew vampires were so flammable.

She started reducing to ash, still screaming and rolling on the ground, slower and slower. At the end, there was only ash left of her. My fire finally died out.

I sat on the ground, still looking at the ash. It's over, Victoria is dead. I could move on with my life. Tears stained my face. I don't want to move on, but at the same time i don't want to see people that abandoned me without second thought!

Even now, it was all about Cullens. I sighed and got up. Wind blew and spread her ashes around the clearing. I hated the fact that it was cloudy and dark as it was the first time i met them at this same clearing, her ashes tainting this place.

I sighed again and picked my things, put them in bag and called Seth. I felt dizzy.

"Bella, where are you, are you alright?!"

"I took care of Victoria. Is pack back?"

"They were ambushed by vampires, Quill is hurt, but is already healing. Embry stayed with Quill and the rest of them are coming back."

"Thank God, nobody is dead."

"Including you Bella, Leah and i searched everywhere for you! We thought..."

"I'm sorry, didn't have much time to tell you about my plan. I saw Victoria heading this way and just acted. Sorry."

"But Bella, you killed vampire!"

"Yeah, but i'm drained of magic, i can't come home, i need someone to pick me up." I explained to him my location.

"I will tell pack when they come back, which should be soon...Yep, they are close. Stay where you are."

"Okay, see you later."

Enchantment of my broom wore of, so i would have to wait, and that wasn't hard for me. I sat near tree and the rain started. Great. But i killed Victoria, i could celebrate by dancing in the rain if i weren't so tired...I almost fell asleep even in the rain, feeling that i could sleep for days...Then i saw Jake's car.

"Hey Jake." I smiled weakly. Beside him was Sam.

"Bells, you look like crap." He was worried.  
"Thanks bro."

Jake grinned. "You really killed her?" He took me in his arms, Sam taking my stuff.

"Yeah, she is ash now."

"We need to tell you what happened..." Sam started.

"No need, i saw it myself, you getting ambushed, and Victoria heading this way, that's when i decided to take matter in my own hands." I could only whisper.

"But you thought you wouldn't be ready in months for such task. And we put you in danger...Bella i'm so sorry..." Sam was upset.

"I thought that as well, but seems i'm talented. Don't apologize, i'm happy you are alright. Also...Alice saw my decision, she and her mate are coming to Forks."  
"Leeches are coming back?" Jake gritted his teeth.

"Not all of them, at least i don't think so." I was becoming drowsy, it was getting hard to breath, my head pounding...

I woke up in hospital bed. Surprised, i looked around. I was alone in hospital, could i still be dreaming? Last thing i could remember was fainting at the clearing.

Door of my room opened and Carlisle came inside. I was in shock. He wasn't wearing his white coat, but still acted like he worked here.

"Bella." His voice and eyes were warm, but he wasn't smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. Why am i in hospital? I fainted, no big deal. And what are you doing here?"

His mouth tightened. "Bella, you were in coma for four days."

"What?!" No, no way, did i overdo it with my magic?

"Would you like to tell me what is last thing you remember?"

"Fainting. Jake and Sam were there."

"And before that?"

I gulped, not feeling up to telling Carlisle about killing Victoria. "It's blurry."

"I see." He didn't buy it.

"Why are you here?" I was extremely confused, and i realized i sounded rude.

"Alice called you about Victoria...Esme, Jasper, Alice and me came back for that reason, but somebody killed her." His eyes were looking at mine. "Wolves won't say who."

"I see. Well, i'm alive and well."

"We didn't find anything wrong with you. Wolves said you hit your head."

"Is that Charlie thinks?"  
"Yeah."

"Alright." I didn't know what to say, not to reveal anything else to him."Well, Victoria is taken care of. You aren't obliged to be here anymore." I said looking past him. I felt terrible, knowing they only felt obligation to deal with mess they made, not caring about me and leaving me again soon.

"No Bella, i think you are under wrong impression. All of us are coming back, and we are staying."

I didn't know how to answer that.

"I will call Charlie, he is extremely worried."

"Alright...It's nice seeing you again Carlisle, didn't expect that." I was honest.

He smiled at me, but he was still sad and worried. "It's good to be back Bella."

He went away and i willed my heart to slow down. All of them were coming back. I didn't know how would i handle that.

"Bella!" Charlie run to me and hugged me.

"I'm fine dad."

"No, you aren't fine! You were in coma for four days Bella, coma! Your mother was here yesterday, but had to fly back to Florida, Phil is hurt as well. She will be estatic that you woke up."

"What happened? I remember fainting..."

"Jacob called me, telling me you fainted and hit your head pretty hard, and that he was taking you to the hospital. You fell in coma, doctors weren't sure what was wrong, couldn't find the injury..."  
"I'm sorry dad. I made you worry again."

"Don't be sorry Bells, i'm so glad you woke up."

"Me too. But i feel fine now, i'm sure i will be able to go home soon."

"I will talk to the doctors...I think you know by now, but Cullens are back."

I sighed. "Yea, Carlisle told me." Charlie was scared i would go to zombie phase again. "Dad i will be fine, don't worry."

"Alright." He didn't trust me. "I will go talk to doctors and call Renee. I'm sure other people are anxious to see you as well. Rest Bella."

"Alright dad."

Jake and the pack came in next.

"Bella!"

Jake and Emily hugged me while everyone else patted my shoulder.

"We thought you were..."

"I guess i wasn't ready after all. But how did they let you visit all at the same time?"

"Vampire doctor said we could if we kept it short." Jake whispered.

"Oh."

"Bella, you could have died." Emily accused me. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know i wasn't ready and which effect it would have on me...I felt it after it was over. And i had to do it, you know that."

"Yeah." She hugged me again. "I'm so glad you are alright." She was actually crying.

"It would be boring without you." Jared agreed.

"Thanks guys."

"Um...Cullens are back." Jake was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, i know."I chuckled. "You are third person to tell me. All of them?"

"Four of them, other three need time to get here, or so doc said." Sam was uncomfortable as well. "Doc helped Quill as well, he had to break some bones because they didn't grow back in correct way."

"Oh, where is Quill?"

"At reservation, we allowed doc to go there. He came with another blond male."

"Jasper." I realized.

"Honestly, we don't really care what their names are, but treaty is back up. We can't patrol around your house or school anymore." Jacob was sulking.

"It means you can now go to the school yourself and catch up. You need to finish high school guys. With Victoria and threat gone, you finally can." I looked at Embry. "Your mom will be happy."  
I knew that she didn't know about werewolf thing and that it was tough for Embry.

"Yeah." He smiled awkwardly at me.

"And i will come often to hang out, of course."

"But Cullens are back." Paul was shaking. "Your leeches are back, vampire girl. We had to protect you because they were gone and now you don't need us."

It was as if he slapped me.

"Paul!" Sam warned him. My gaze went cold.

"You can go now, i need to rest."

"Bells he wasn't serious..."Jake started pleading.

"He was. And i don't care, get out. I will call you Jake when i'm out."

"Bella..."

"Okay, time is up." Carlisle came inside the room, looking like he wasn't feeling uncomfortable with all wolves inside.

"Bye Bella, don't forget to visit." Emily hugged me.

"Of course i won't." I glared at Paul.

They waved and left, Paul looking scared little bit.

"You became scarier." Carlisle commented.

"And i'm proud of that fact."

He smiled a little. "Esme and Alice want to see you."

I didn't know what to say. I already felt vulnerable laying in bed, reunion i wanted included me being strong woman on my own two feet.

"When will i go home?"

"Tomorrow, since your results look perfect.

"Then i can see them tomorrow."

"Alright." He patted my leg. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He went away and i took deep breaths to calm down. I couldn't understand myself. I was so happy that they were back, i never thought it would happen. But bigger part of me was angry. They left me like puppy on the street, not caring, not giving it a second thought! I loved them as my family, let them in, for what? And even if Edward-i felt hole spread- and i are soul mates, he still left me. Could it be he couldn't even recognize his mate because his feelings simply weren't that of love but of boredoom? One thing i knew for sure, i would never be completely ready to face them.

6.

The sun woke me up and i smiled, never being more thankful for it. Being sunny meant no Cullens.

Charlie came half hour later with another doctor.

"How are you feeling Isabella?"  
"Bella. Fine, like i could run."

Doctor nodded his head and looked at my charts. "Well then, you are good to go."

He took all needles out of me and smiled. "We will wait outside until you change."

I thanked him and they left. I found my balance, it was worse than usual and changed. Then i went outside with small steps.

Charlie was signing papers. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. By the way, what day is today?"

"Friday." Charlies said carefully.

"Oh." Damn, it meant i had free weekend and tons of time to see Cullens.

He helped me get in car, and started driving cruiser. It seemed like i was coming to Forks again. Charlie also helped me out, and i hated to admit, i needed little help. He escorted me to my room and told me to rest, he would order something for meals.

I thanked him and went to bed. I felt sleepy even if i just got up, but then my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey." I answered.

"Bella!" I had to move phone from my ear, she was that loud. "When are you coming over, or should we come over?"

"How about tomorrow? I will come over in the evening." Should give me enough time to prepare for show down and meeting them again, not to mention Charlie wouldn't let them in house and i wasn't able to drive today.

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow in the evening. Bye Bella."

"Bye." My voice sounded lifeless. I would have to prepare myself.

Rest of my day was spent in bed, and Blacks came over. Jake was sitting in my room.

"So what do Cullens know about Victoria?"

"They confronted us, especially small one telling she had vision of you flying on the broom and killing Victoria with fire. We didn't confirm anything, just confirmed Victoria is dead."

I sighed. So they know something. "They called me, they want me to come over."

"And will you go?" Jacob was angry again.

"Tomorrow."  
"They hurt you. Are you happy that they are back?"  
"Yes and no. I know i need him to be completely happy, but i don't trust them." It was sad truth. They left again, they could leave again.

"Do you need ride?"

I was shocked. "You are volunteering to drive me to the leeches house?" I used his term.

"Yeah, technically i can be on their side of treaty line in my human form."

"Charlie will be suspicious." I warned him.

"Charlie likes me. I'm telling him we are going for joy ride." Jacob grinned.

I grinned. "I'm going to drive myself, but you can cover for me, say i'm at La Push."

He hugged me. "No problem Bells. Even if i hate guy's guts, i want you happy."

"Besides, if you keep me happy i could help you find your imprint." I smiled at him.

"You could?" He was astonished.

"I will need help from other creatures, good ones, but i think i can manage."

"What creatures?"

"Cupids."

"They exist?"

"Of course. Fairies, mermaids, elves..."

"And demons." He grimaced.

"Them as well."

We talked a little bit more, then he left.

Next day i spent working on homework Angela brought to me, bless her, and preparing myself. I didn't know if everyone was back, but it was time to face music.

Getting up i stepped on floor and it made strange sound. Suspicious of the sound, i pulled plank up quite easily expecting some jinx or curse placed there. Instead i found my presents from last birthday. I took out pictures and cut Edward and mine picture. Not being able to wait, i went to basement, lucky that Charlie was in his room and managed to see him.

He was sitting in their living room, looking at the door and not talking. He looked bad, if he even could manage that. Shadows under his eyes were so prominent, his eyes black and his face empty. Other Cullens looked anxious. I couldn't stop looking at Edward, but felt my magic falter and spell was broken. Oh yeah, my magic wasn't up yet, wasn't back in it's full capacity.

I went to say Charlie i was of to La Push.

"Can you drive?" He was worried.

"Yes dad, no problem."

"I can drive you."

"No dad, i'm perfectly fine, i will be back soon."

"But Bella..."

"Dad i'm not a baby, let me drive. If i can't i will simply stop and call Jake."

Charlie wasn't convinced but let me go. I took my bag and went to my truck. I drove slower than usual, not only because my concentration wasn't good, but also because driving to this road awoke nostalgia inside me. It was strange, i was driving to the Cullens house again, as if it was normal usual evening.

I knew they could hear my truck the moment it steped on unmarked road. Pulling in front of their house, i took deep breath and turned off truck. Here goes nothing.

Alice run to my truck in a blur and hugged me while i was still exiting.

"Bella!"

"Alice." I didn't know how to react to her hugging me, but i hugged her back for no reason.

"I missed you so much!"

"I'm sure." I couldn't keep sarcasm from my voice.

"Bella." She was hurt, she would be crying if she could.

"Sorry." I wasn't sorry though.

"Let's get you inside." She went next to me. I took it slow but tripped anyway and she caught me. "Are you alright? You seem paler than usual."

"My strength isn't back yet."

"Oh." She looped her arm around mine.

"Thanks." I wouldn't act like brat, i promised myself. I missed these people. And it seemed like at least Alice missed me. I had to make sure they knew i was safe and could leave..Even if it would kill me.

Soon enough we met Carlisle and Esme on the porch.

"Bella." Esme stepped and hugged me. "It's so good to finally be back. We missed you so much, even if you don't believe us."

"I'm sorry Esme, but i really don't." I stood in her embrace.

"Oh dear." She started sobbing.

I felt uncomfortable. Perhaps they did miss me, even if i was their son's ex girlfriend, perhaps they cared about me...But family comes first and i wasn't part of that.

Carlisle pulled Esme in hug. "Come inside Bella." He didn't smile. Alice pulled me inside.

Emmett was first to greet me. "Belly! I missed you, it was boring without your clumsy highness!" He spun me around.

"Oh yeah, no clumsy human to laugh at." It just slipped and Emmett stopped smiling.

Damn Bella, keep comments to yourself.

"You could at least be polite." Rosalie said with venom in her voice.

"So could you, but you never bother."

Cullens were in shock.

"Listen, i didn't come here to reconnect or whatever. I came to see you guys, because i owe you at least that much. You saved my life many times and i'm grateful."

"You have funny ways of showing it." Rosalie snapped. "I came from my trip from Europe for you."

"And i was in coma for four days because i was almost killed by sadistic vampire and you were in Europe of course enjoying your life. I didn't ask for you to come back." I wouldn't take crap from Rosalie.

She was fuming and went upstairs. "Well, that could have gone better." I murmured.

Alice just ushered me to living room. There were Jasper and Edward, both looking as if somebody punched them.

I sighed. "Lighten up people, nobody died."

Jasper stood up." Bella i have to apologize for attacking you on your birthday, i was the reason we left..."

"Stop. You saved me from James and took care of me. You don't kill people and try your best not to be monster. I respect all of you for that. It's in your nature, i knew whole time what risk were while spending time with your family. It was my choice. So don't beat yourself up. There is nothing to forgive about my birthday.

"But our leaving..." Jasper said urging me to say my feeling out loud.

Whole family was inside now, except Rosalie. And Edward still wouldn't look at me.

I went ahead and sat the farthest i could from him. All Cullens sat as well.

"Well..After you left, i was depressed." I admitted and Esme gasped. "After few months i got out. I know you guys know about werewolves, they became my friends, especially Jacob Black. I love him as my brother." I smiled. "So i started living again. Your leaving did numbers on me...I loved all of you as my family, i certainly wasn't expecting your leaving as if i was nothing...Puppy on the street you played with, but i learnt to accept it. I'm not part of your family and that is fine. You saved my life many times and i don't want to sound ungrateful. You are amazing for not drinking human blood, and have been lovely to me while you were here. Heck, you even came back because Victoria came for me. But doesn't mean i want to hold you back here. You can return to your life, i'm fine." I'm not fine, i feel like screaming!

Jasper looked at me, not believing a word i said, i could see Edward reading my feelings through him. They were silent for few minutes and i was becoming uncomfortable.

"Bella, do you want us here?" Carlisle finally asked.

"It's not up to me. It's completely your choice."

Edward stood up, fire burning inside his eyes. "Bella i need to speak to you. Alone."

Cullens suddenly disappeared.

I took deep breath and willed myself to look at him. I already saw him through spell, but this was different. My heart speed up, and i mentally cursed it for being the way it was. I could barely breath.

"How have you been Edward? I'm sorry that i made you come back to Forks, you probably felt guilty..."

"Yes, i felt terrible, finding out that i left you alone and unprotected, letting wolves protect you." He spat out.

Hearing his voice was amazing. I was savoring every second, no matter how much it would hurt later. He came closer.

"Bella, you were in coma, you almost died." His voice broke.

"Yeah, i know, but don't feel guilty. I'm going to day some day,that's what being human is all about."

He came even closer. "But i'm not staying because i feel guilty. I'm staying because i loved you, i love you, and i will love you forever." I could see fire inside his eyes.

"But back then in woods..."

"I lied Bella, i wanted you to have happy, long human life. You were always in danger because of me and my family and your birthday showed me that i was right. But Bella, i lied and you believed me so easily..."

I could see his point of view, i knew that all before, it just never occurred to me.

"But you were so dead set against me becoming vampire and spending eternity with you. Of course i would doubt actually having perfect person like you being in love with plain me..."

He couldn't stand it anymore and hugged me. Being in his arms felt unreal. I breathed his scent,hugging him as tightly as i could.

"I never wanted to condemn you to this life. What if you wanted to move on, have kids...You could hate me forever if i took that choice from you."

"That's ridiculous. But it means you doubted my love for you as much i doubted your for me."

I tried stepping outside his arms, but he wouldn't let me. He buried his face in my hair. I was shaking, and realized i was crying. Great, i wanted him to see me as strong woman, but the moment he came back i became puny Bella again.

"Bella i love you. I love you so much. We can work this through. I'm back, i will never leave you again."

"No...No way..."

"Bella." His voice was broken."Can you forgive me? I will spent the rest of your human life making it up to you."

"My human life."

He finally let me go so he could look at my face."Yes, i am not cursing you for the rest of your life."  
His words hit me like a brick. He wouldn't change me, not now or ever. He doesn't want to spend eternity with me. He can leave again for all i know tomorrow. He killed my hope instantly.

"So it has never been my choice in the first place. What i want doesn't matter to you."  
"Bella it's not like that..." He started panicking.

"It's exactly like that!" I screamed at him."You always act like you know the best. You left, without thinking what i want. You won't change me, no matter what i say. You think you know the best. Well Edward i'm sorry to say..."I couldn't say it. Tears couldn't stop. He tried hugging me, looking like he would cry as well, but i moved away.

"I can't do this Edward. I simply can't." Then i did the unimaginable thing. I left.

No closure for me, no moving on. Knowing that Edward doesn't want me forever will hurt for the rest of my life, no matter what he says.

7

I got outside their house when Alice came back. "You aren't in condition to drive, let me do it."

"Alright." I gave her keys. I couldn't stop crying. I left Edward. I left him alone and anguished, not making things better, and i could have. I could have accepted his apology and be together with him. But would i want to live in illusion? He could leave me tomorrow, if he thought it was right thing to do. He wouldn't change, wouldn't keep me forever, even if i was willing to sacrifice my humanity for him. Not that would be needed, i could just become immortal myself. But immorality without Edward didn't make sense.

"We are here." Alice was sad. "I will see you tomorrow at school." She hugged me.

I nodded and got out. She got out as well and made run for woods. I was lucky, Charlie was out.

I went to my room and cried. I couldn't forget Edward's face and anguish. Part of me trusted him on loving me, but bigger part didn't. He is the only one in relationship that could make decisions. I couldn't exist like that. I want us to be equals but he doesn't. It would never work, even all love wouldn't make it better. I couldn't go again back to wimpy Bella, letting boyfriend make decisions for her because he knows the best. Even if that person was Edward. I could barely breath, couldn't stop sobbing. I could have gotten back with him! But for how long until he leaves again? I wouldn't survive again that.

Charlie came back, and was me on the floor.

"Bella! What happened?"  
"I met Cullens. They behaved well, it was just too much for me."

"Oh Bells. What can i do?"  
"Nothing dad, i will be fine, as always. I won't be depressed again, i promise you...Actually, i wanted to ask you, what do you think about getting a dog?"  
Charlie was confused. "A dog."

"I want to adopt puppy, i think would be healthy for me to have some company at home when you work."

"Sure thing, i don't mind. But it would be your responsibility, feeding, bathing, going to bathroom..."

"No problem dad. Does Forks have shelter?"

"We do, but i have never been there."  
"I will ask someone to go with me, don't worry."

"Alright. Anything for you Bells."

I got up and hugged him. "Thanks dad, it means a lot to me."

"No problem kid." He awkwardly patted my back, not being used to affection.

He went back downstairs. It was decided. I would survive school tomorrow,somehow, then get a puppy.

I didn't feel good in the morning, i felt nausea from knowing what was going to come.

I put black clothes on to match my mood, got my bag and cursed the weather. It was cloudy, perfect for them. I wasn't early on purpose, so i spotted silver volvo in it's usuall place, but unfortunately for me, only available place was next to it. I carefully parked and hurried to class without looking at the car. It felt like begging school in Forks all over again. People gossiped and stared at me. I made it to my first class and hesitated. Edward was already in his old seat and Loren was talking to him. I got and idea...

I approached Loren." Hey Loren, why don't you sit in my place today?"  
She looked at me suspiciously. "You would let me sit next to your beloved Smella?"  
I sighed. "Well, i think you need glasses to see better things in life, but sitting in front and actually paying attention to class would be a good start."

She grinned. "I get to sit next to Eddie."

I laughed at Edward's face. "Sure thing."

We swapped places.

Loren started talking to him and Edward turned to stare at me. I shrugged. Now if i could only do this whole day...Lucky me, our teacher didn't comment.

I was unfortunate next class, Edward told Loren to sit in her usual place, so that left me no choice.

"Hello Bella."

Be civil, i reminded myself. "Hello Edward." My voice was polite.

I could see fire burning again. "Could we speak later? My family is curious about something."

"I'm busy today." I sighed. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"What are you doing today?"  
I accidentely looked at his eyes and said the truth. "I'm going to adopt puppy."

He was confused."But you told me that you killed all your goldfishes and then you gave up on pets."

Of course he would remember that. "Dog is different."

"Are you going to shelter?"

Our next teacher came in so i just nodded.

After class ended Edward surprised me again. "Do you want company?"

I stopped to think. Yes, i want your company so much it's killing me Edward. Talking to you is extremely easy as it always was. And you are dazzling me again.

"You mean yourself?"

"Yes, of course." He looked hopeful.

"It's not good idea.." I hated myself at that moment.

He walked next to me for our next class, pretending everything was normal.

"Bella!" Alice met us at hallway."I saw you adopting puppy, can we please come?" She used her puppy face. "Jasper as well."

"Sure thing."I sighed, but i didn't see harm.

We made plans to go after school. Jasper would meet us there. I sighed.

"You have a new habit. You never used to sigh before all the time."

"Well, people change."

He raised his eyebrows."I became aware."

We shut up. The lunch was awkward. They still sat with us, but no one knew what to say. The rest of the day passed in silence between us.

When school was over we headed to our respective cars in silence, Alice meeting us half way.

"Um guys, i have no idea where shelter is." I admitted.

"Then follow us there." Alice smiled and tapped her head. "We usually pick our snacks there."

"Alice!"

She and Edward laughed. How i missed those sounds.

So at the end i ended up following them.

Jasper was already there, with Emmett and Rosalie.

I got out, looking confused. "Hi guys, fancy meeting you here."

"I had to see which pup are you going to get Belly."

"Alright. Let's go."

We went inside, our number surprising poor girl at reception.

"H-Hello?" She smiled nervously at us.

"I want to adopt puppy, they are here to help me." I motioned at them. "Is there certain procedure?"  
"You can look around, and if you spot the dog, just come to fill paperwork-name, address, usual stuff."  
"Alright." She lead us to place with smaller dogs and went away.

"What kind of dog you want Bella?" Jasper was curious.

"Cute and snugly."

"If you want to snuggle, i'm sure that Ed..."Rosalie hit Emmett's head.

"Ouch Rosie! What,it's the truth!"

She ignored him.

I looked around, many of them were scared because of the Cullens. There was one puppy that caught my attention. Obviously i had no idea what it's gender was or race, but it was small and extremely cute. He or she was small, had black fluffy fur on back and head, but light brown-sand around it's nose and where eyebrows would be if it were human, it's stomach was also brown. But what had me were it's cute eyes. It was slightly shaking, but it approached me when i stopped in front of it's cage.

"Hi puppy." I was smitten. "Would you like to go home?"

It yawned, but let me pet it with my finger through bars.

"You found it?" Edward was next to me. I already felt comfortable with him, curse me.

"Yeah."

"She's lovely."

"She?"

"We can see it, kind of have better eyes." Emmett joked.

"She will need name." I mused.

"Pudding?" Emmett asked.

"Peanut?" Jasper added.

"Peach?" Alice grinned.

"She ins't food you guys!"

"Oops." Alice grinned. I started thinking. There was movie character that i liked.

"Layla." I decided. Puppy's ears moved at that sound. "You like the name, Layla?"

Puppy was still confused.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Alice gushed, even Rosalie wasn't immune to puppy's charm.

"Let's go do paperwork."

I skipped to office but met girl half way. "Did you decide?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get your puppy from cage so i could see it's number and then do paperwork."

"Alright."

I skipped back while Emmett laughed at me but i ignored him. Girl opened the cage and Layla came straight to me.

"It seems she knows you are adopting her. Of course, you can always take here back here..."

"That won't happen." I interrupted her.

I cradled Layla to my chest and looked in her eyes. She was adorable.

"Uh Bella, are you having a moment with your dog?" Emmett was confused.

"Don't interrupt it." I winked at him.

We went to the front office and Edward insisted he would write answers since i was holding Layla. I didn't argue, he knew all the answers by heart, even made perfect copy of my handwriting and signature.

I didn't bother checking, still rocking Layla.

"Bella, do you want to be mum?" Rosalie surprised me.

"No. I don't like kids in particular. They are too much trouble, all i can think of are diapers and snot."

Rosalie huffed and went outside. Emmett went after her.

"What did i say?"

"Rosalie is sensitive when it comes to kids, since she wants them." Edward whispered in my ear. My body was tingling from his closeness.

I was given box with holes for Layla and we went outside.

"I don't understand. You can't have kids." I was still whispering.

"She can't get over it, hundred years later." Edward's eyes looked at mine."If she can't let go of that even now..."

He was trying to prove his point from yesterday. "That's what she wants. Not all people think same, feel same and have same wishes for future." I answered him.

He came closer. "You could change your mind."

"Don't you know how stubborn i am by now? It's NOT happening."

Jasper cringed as i glared at Edward who was still staring at me.

"Dude, this is intense."Emmett came back. "Do we need snack for show? Maybe Layla could be of some use."

I glared at Emmett and set tree behind him on fire. I took deep breathe and stopped it. So much for keeping it a secret.

Alice grinned and Edward was in shock.

"What the hell?" Were Emmett's first words.

"See you guys tomorrow." I smiled at them and put Layla in truck.

"Bella, you owe us explanation." Edward was looking at me as if he as seeing me for the first time. He was confused, looking betrayed.

"I will be at your place tomorrow. See you at school."

8.

I went first to pet shop to buy food and see about medicine and collar. I couldn't

resist so i bought her a bed. Then i went back home. Charlie was already there. I took Layla outside box and showed her to Charlie who stood up.

"Dad, meet Layla."

He came closer inspecting her, but soon enough melting.

He stared at her and smiled. "Hello Layla." He petted her and she sniffed him. I put her down and let her sniff the house.

"What about going to bathroom."

"She's still young, i will teach her to bark at door when she wants to go."

Layla sniffed around some more while i put dog food inside bowl for her. She happily went to eat while Charlie and i had dinner as well.

"How was your day?" He asked, looking at plate. "Cullens are back in school, right?"

"We are friends dad, i love them, it's not their fault they had to move."

"Friends?"

I knew what he was hinting.

"Edward and i are just friends." Not really.

"That's good, i don't want you moping around again."

I sighed. "I'm going tomorrow to their place to see Esme, catch up."

"Oh." He grimaced. "What about La Push?"

"I will call Jake day after tomorrow. Apparently, he's behind school material a lot."

"Alright, i just want you to have other friends as well."

I smiled when Layla came next to my leg and made sad noises for me to pick her up.

"Who needs friends when i have her?"

"Nice one Bells." He was ironic. "Well, I'm going to work night shift, some kids disappeared in Seattle.

"Oh."

"Yeah, poor their parents."

I nodded and did dishes while he was preparing.

"See you later Bells. Bye Layla." He was already smitten with her.

I did homework and went to the basement, bringing Layla with me. She could only pass if i held her, for some reason.

"This is my playground Layla."

She cutely barked. I put her on cushion and went to work on spell for summoning cupid. I was hoping it would work. I prepared some stuff connected with love: candles, apples, some aphrodisiacs, nuts, bananas, chocolate and champagne I mixed it in bowl while saying spell: "Love cupid let me bring, thread of fate, that red string, to my friend, he needs love, i don't want him to be mourning dove."

My "potion" exploded and inside circle of candles a men appeared dressed all in white, tall, black hair, mid-thirties.

"Cupid at your service, what can i do for you young witch?

"Hello, thank you for coming. I need help for my friend. Are you aware of shape shifters in La Push and their imprinting?"

"Yes, there are rarely bonds like that between lovers these days. But why would they need my help, they only have to see them once and bum, true love happens that lasts."

"But they need to find them and frankly, world, even USA is too big to blindly search. I would like to know some of their names and locations."

"It's no problem young witch, but won't you ask me for help?"

"I just did." I was confused.

"For yourself."

"I can handle my love problems just fine."

"Right, so you won't forgive Edward? Why are you afraid? You are a witch, you can just bind him until he listens, but of course, that's not how love works."

"I'm afraid he will leave again, but i will work on trust. Now, could i please get name and location for two of my friends?"

"Alright. I can see your heart, so i already know. Jacob Black's imprint is Vanessa Wolf. She is in Seattle. Mate of Leah Clearwater is called Aiden Bakewell, he's in Montana, Hamilton."

I started laughing. "Wolf and Bakewell?" I wrote names and positions.

He laughed as well. "Fate sometimes likes to have fun."

"You are talking as it's a being."

"Beings." He corrected me. "Angels of fate, but don't try summoning them, they hate it with passion."

"Don't worry about it. And thank you so much."

"It's not free. When i need a favor i will find you and you can repay me back."

"Alright. But thanks again."

"It's nothing. You would make good cupid, since you love matchmaking."

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

He smiled and disappeared. I started dancing around. Layla was confused, so i picked her up and started dancing with her.

"We found Jake's mate. we found Jake's mate...Hell yea!"

She unfortunately peed on me.

"Oh darling, don't worry."

I closed basement and went to do laundry. I made put Layla in her bed on the floor, but she was crying whole time, so i put her in bed with me. She snuggled under covers with me and we fell asleep.

Next morning was usual, except for a thing i didn't know what would i do with Layla. Obviously i would leave food and water, but going to bathroom...I sighed, i had idea.

My phone rang.

"Yes Alice?"

"We can totally puppy sit for you, Esme already agreed. But you will need to come after school to pick her up."

"Basically you are going to hold my puppy as hostage until i give you explanation?"

"Basically."

I laughed. "Alright, who's going to pick her up?"

"Emmett is already on way."

"Thanks Alice."

She laughed and hung up.

Soon there was knock on my door.

I put Layla in box, figuring he run her and i didn't want her frightened because of the speed. I opened and gave box to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, bye Emmett, thanks Emmett."

He laughed. "Hey Bella, bye Bella, no problem Bella."

"Don't eat my puppy!"

He laughed again and disappeared.

I prepared myself and went to school. Edward and Alice were standing by their car. This time i parked next to them and actually smiled at them.

"Hi."  
"Hiya Bella." Alice hugged me. I could see Edward was jealous because she could hug me but decided to ignore it.

"Hi Bella." He smirked, that should be considered illegal.

"Hey."

We went to classes. Edward moved closer his chair and i involuntary shivered. My defense was already falling.

He smiled at me when our eyes met. He moved even closer and whispered in my ear. "Breathe Bella."

"I am!" I whispered angrily at him. He coughed to hide smile. I turned my head. Stupid, amazing, good looking, restrictive, thinks he knows best, jerk.

As i was ranting in my head teacher came in. Rest of the day passed like that. He would try to flirt and i would give him glare or respond in my witty way.

"You need to stop resisting our connection Bella." He told me on the way to the car.

"Watch me." It slipped.

He stopped. "So you still feel the same?" His eyes were glassy, even if he couldn't cry.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. We have bigger issues to talk about today."

I sat in my truck but he still stood in front of the door so i couldn't close it.

"You mean how you set tree on fire?" He whispered since we were still in parking.

"Yeeeah, that."

He took deep breath and smile disappeared. "I only have one question. Could you always do that?"

"You are asking me if i hid it from you." I didn't beat around the bush anymore. "No Edward, it only happened recently. I will explain at your house."

"...See you soon."

I went ahead and drove to his house, him and Alice behind me in Volvo. I could practically feel Edward's need for speed, so i drove slowly on purpose. When we arrived Edward made grimace and Alice gave me high five.

"Nice one Bella, but keep it for when i'm not in car, it annoys me as well."

"What does?" Jasper appeared next Alice, on safe distance from me as always.

"Bella drove slowly at purpose to annoy me." Edward kind of glared at me.

"Who, me? I would never do such thing." I faked innocent voice.

"You got better at lying, but not enough." Alice skipped to the front door.

"Oh well, girl has to try."

Carlisle and Esme welcomed me with smiles, but i could see curiosity behind it.

Emmett was holding Layla, having yellow stain on his shirt.

"Good girl." I cooed and took her from Emmett. She recognized me and cutely barked.

"Not funny Belly." Emmett pouted. Other Cullens laughed.

"Oh come on, now you can say that puppy peed on vampire, make it interesting story."

Emmett frowned. "It's not exciting."

"Puppy caught you of guard. It's embarrassing, not exciting." I grinned at him, holding Layla to my chest. "Makes it good enough for me."

Jasper grinned behind Emmett. "I won't let him forget it."

Emmett disappeared and reappeared after few seconds in new shirt.

Alice moved to greet Jasper and then looked at me. "Shall we start?"

I sighed and sat with them around. I looked at Esme first. "Thank you for keeping eye on Layla. I will think of something for her when i'm at school."

"I don't mind having her every day." Esme kindly smiled at me, and i could see Alice smiling at Edward. It clicked. I would have to come every day to pick her up, and i wouldn't have that.

"It's fine, i will think of something." Esme's and Alice's smiles fell. "Now about whole fire thing...Let me start from beginning. As you know, after you left i started hanging with shape shifters in La Push, or werewolves as they like calling themselves. Four months later Billy thought i was finally ready for knowing huge truth about myself and my ancestors. He gave me a book that grandma Swan left with him to protect it and give it to me if i ever return to Forks. Long story short, my grandma was witch and so am i."

Carlisle looked fascinated, Esme too, Emmett was confused, Rosalie looked at me with hate of course, Alice was grinning, Jasper seem focused and Edward... His eyes were full of disbelief.

"Only females in Swan family are witches, and it's passed through generations. Grandma Marie sealed my powers when Renee took me with her, knowing that i wouldn't be able to control my powers or keep our existence secret. Back to the moment i received book and letter from her, she gave me the choice. I could remain human, or i could become witch and receive my long overdue powers. You can guess what i chose. The reason why are supernatural beings drawn to me is because i'm a witch. It didn't matter that i didn't have powers then. So i figured since supernatural will be always around me, why wouldn't i be able to defend myself? I got fire as gift, which comes handy. I can also make potions and do spells. But my magic has limit, there are three categories of spells: easy, medium and tough. I can do easy spells for now, if i attempt medium or tough spells i will die."  
Most of the Cullens gasped, but i continued.

"Also, if i'm drained of magic, if i use every single drop of it, i will die. I killed Victoria, but i wasn't aware of the consequences for my act. It was too much for me, i almost used all of my magic to kill her and nearly died myself."

Carlisle opened his mouth first. "Is that why there was nothing wrong with you physically nothing wrong with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us all details?" Jasper asked me. "Of you killing Victoria, didn't wolves protect you?"

"We had a plan first. If they didn't catch Victoria in few months from then, i would have stepped up because my power would have grown and i would be able to kill her. As witch, i can perform spell and track somebody if i have some object that belongs to that person, and we got lucky, Victoria dropped one day locket. She had her and James's picture inside. I tracked her with that and wolves made plan to ambush her. Seth and Leah stayed to protect people for any case. But Victoria was creating new vampires, as wolves told me, and they ambushed them. As wolves were busy, thank good nobody died, Victoria headed to Forks. I went to clearing you guys play baseball at and she came. You see, there is stun potion that works on vampire, person remains not moving for sixty seconds, but aware of everything. I let her talk, and when she got distracted i threw potion at her. While she was unable to move i threw my fire at her. My fire works in two ways, it can't be taken out even by water or rolling on ground which is what she did. My gift burns the object or person in my mind but doesn't spread. But the longer fire burns, more magic it uses. I can stop fire at will, but stopping wasn't option in this case. So when she finally became ash, i was completely exhausted and then wolves came. As i said, i had no idea what would happen afterwards to me. I thought i would simply need some good sleep."

"And technically you did, but you were in coma." Carlisle was still looking curious. "Bella i have a few questions."

"Of course you do. Go ahead."

"You said only females in your family have powers. So Charlie doesn't?"

I laughed. "He doesn't even know what i am. Grandma told me to keep it secret, since he wouldn't even see his mother was a witch."

"Grandma told you? But she is dead, and you didn't know when you were little.." Edward was confused.

I smiled, being ready to freak them out. "I can summon spirits of dead, but limit is one spirit for ten minutes a day. I talk often to grams, especially when i need advises, and i need them a lot. Again, i need something that belonged to that person.

"So, when you refused to listen to me it was because you knew you would survive?" Alice frowned. "It was weird, having vision of you flying on a broom and setting her on fire."

"I can enchant broom to fly."

They were speechless for a while.

"Are vampires able to see ghosts?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not only them, but other beings as well. Demons, fairies, mermaids.."

"They exist?" Carlisle was fascinated. "Then how we never met any other creature?"

"Demons live underground, fairies in other realm, and mermaids can hide well. Many creatures live in other planes, in this dimension, but in places we can't reach without magic."

"What is your role as witch?" Rosalie surprised me by asking.

"To kill demons and help people. If i use magic for myself, harm people and stuff like that, i will become demon." I shrugged, remembering grams telling me that.

"Are vampires considered demons?" So Rosalie was thinking that i could be threat to her family.

"Not vegetarians."I joked. "But others, yeah."

"Let's review." Carlisle was serious. "You kill demons...They can kill you?"

"Of course. But since i'm a young witch they don't really come after me, not being all that powerful and stuff."

Edward moved in flash next to me, hovering above me while i was sitting. "You had a choice in this and you chose to risk your life every day? What kind on decision is that?" He was angry.

"I was risking my life since the day i was born as Swan. Weren't you listening? If i remained human, Victoria would have killed me. You weren't there to protect me so shut up. You have no idea how is it to be helpless and surrounded by magical beings for no apparent reason."

He studied me. "You want so desperately not to be human?"

That made me angry. He still wasn't listening. I sighed and threw stun potion at his face. It exploded and suddenly Cullens were all crouching, looking at me and growling. Edward remain in same position, only his eyes being able to move.

"It's stunning potion, doesn't do harm, i explained before."

They slowly stood upright.

"You need to listen to me." I looked straight at Edward's eyes. "I was born to be witch, it's in my genes, same as shape shifters. If Renee and i stayed i would have been one since childhood, and amazingly powerful now. But no, i have to learn by myself, but that's fine. I dealt with vampires that wanted to kill me, shape shifters, you leaving me...Can you blame for wanting to be strong, and making it real by simply accepting who i am? You have misconception of me Edward. I'm not going back to being weak, helpless Bella. It's not happening. I am what i am and if you could learn to listen to me i wouldn't have to use stunning potion."

I moved away from him in time for him to unfreeze. It surprised him and he fell on couch, at place i was standing few seconds before. He was bewildered.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and sorry for my reaction and freezing your son." I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"It's nothing my dear." Esme was still looking at Edward.

I made a way for door but Rosalie stepped in front of it. "She is dangerous, especially to us. She could could have killed Edward right now. I say we dispose of her."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Freezing Edward didn't harm him, simply made him shut up. If you attack me, i will defend myself." I warned her.

Alice was having vision and suddenly she and Edward moved very fast. Alice moved me away and Edward held Rosalie who was about to jump at me. The rest of Cullens just stood there surprised.

"What did you see?" I asked Alice.

"Rosalie bit you, you didn't defend yourself." Alice hissed. "Bella why wouldn't you defend yourself?" She started shaking me.

"As i said, i don't mean any harm to your family, you saved my life many times." I looked at Rosalie. "But i think we are even now since you tried to kill me."  
Esme started sobbing, Carlisle hugged her but turned to me. "I'm so sorry Bella for behavior of my children. You came to share your secrets with us, and my son yelled at you, and my daughter attemted to kill you."

Jasper had to get out because of all the emotions, Alice pecked my check and followed him. Emmett took Rosalie and they went outside. Carlisle continued comforting Esme, and Edward stared at me. I pretended that i didn't care, but i did it again. I made Cullens have fight again because of me. It happened when i was human, it didn't change when i became witch. It seemed i simply wasn't destined to belong with them...Especially since Edward could never accept the fact i could take care of myself. Was i only good enough for him when i couldn't make my own choices and take care of myself?

"I'm sorry as well Carlisle. I will stay away from your family, i promise." It was becoming harder to keep facade, i could feel my eyes watering and breathing becoming shallow. I hugged Layla closer to me. She started whimpering around the time i used stunning potion on Edward.

Esme suddenly looked at me and in next second she was hugging me. "You belong with us Bella, we want you to be around, we love you. It doesn't matter to me if you are witch, you accepted us for who we are. We can surely do same."

I hugged her back. "Esme, i don't want to cause fights in your family. I care about you as well, but i think we need some time apart. Do you remember when i started dating Edward, how your family was broken?"

"It was broken when we left as well." Esme surprised me. "Emmett and Rosalie were away for many months, Edward was never home, even Alice and Jasper were away for some time. It's not your fault Bella. Rosalie will come around."

"Emmett has to follow her, Jasper can't handle all of our emotions so Alice has to follow him. The way i see it, it is my fault. We can make a deal Esme. I don't want to upset Rosalie. Not that i think she isn't bitch, but i want you to have peaceful home. We can meet in town when you feel like meeting me, or at my place, but i won't come here anymore."

She took a deep breath. Then petted Layla. "I will see you soon." She was serious.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

I said goodbye to Carlisle as well, and was surprised when Edward followed me to my truck. I put Layla inside for any case and turned to him. He looked ashamed.

"Bella, i'm so sorry..."

"You can save your apologies Edward. You simply can't accept the fact that i can think and take care for myself."  
"I directed my anger at you when i was angry at myself. I left to protect you Bella from my world, but you never had any choice but to actually be part of supernatural world if you wanted to survive. I thought i was risking your life, and i was, but it wasn't just me, i can see that now. I'm sorry for yelling, you are right. The concept of you being a witch and not needing me anymore is terrifying. It terrifies me Bella, you being able to kill vampires and being in danger from demons...I have never met demon before, but i already hate them for what they are..."

"Edward." I stopped him. He was clearly in pain. "Esme is right. If could accept the fact that you were vampires when i was human, then you can surely after all that happened accept that i am a witch, it's my destiny, i have purpose for living now."

Edward's face became stern. "And you didn't before?"

"I lived for love Edward. Now, i have to live for myself and other people who need my help."

"What about love then?" He came closer to me, breathing in my face, making me crazy.

"Love is work, both sides have to work on it, make compromises. That's how i see it. If person wants to be with me. "I hinted." "Then he would have to accept me for who i am, and we would have to work on accepting every side of each other."

He came even closer and lowered his head. I started hyperventilating. "Give me chance to prove that i love you Bella. I won't blow it again. If i do, just use stunning potion on me again, but don't give up on us. I understand my flaws, i will try my best not to act like ass."

"Knowing it all, overprotective ass." I added.

He laughed, which melted me. I didn't know how he did that. One moment i was pissed at him, deciding i wouldn't bother, and the next... I hugged him, not being able to look at him, but not being able to be separated from him.

"I love you Bella, i really do."

"I love you too Edward, i never stopped." I whispered in his ear. There wasn't point in avoiding matter anymore. Edward is my soulmate, we would have to work on our issues, but that is what love is all about.

In next second he kissed me. Intensity surprised me, but i happily replied. We poured all emotions in that kiss. Passion, love, desperation, loneliness...

He pulled away, but his face stayed close to mine. Being in his arms was heaven.

"I love you Bella, and i'm going to get your trust again, if it's last thing i will do."

I sighed happily. "You better do."

He chuckled in my ear again. "Sure thing love. Bella, are we back together?"

"Yes and no. I want to spend time with you, but no pda anywhere. You can kiss me when we are alone."

He nodded, somehow understanding i would still need my space.

"Going to your house at night?"

"Sure thing. I wasn't able to sleep properly without you anyway, and Edward...I know you saved my life from Rosalie now, don't think i'm not grateful. I really am, which means i still need you, just more us my lover than my caretaker."

His eyes widened. "You still need me?"

"I need you to be completely happy. Any other way of existing would be empty."

He hugged me again.

9.

Leaving him was tough, but i managed to untangle myself and kiss him goodbye.

"I will come later." He promised me.

"See you later." I smiled and drove of. Layla was in my lap, snuggling to me.

I drove back home and was surprised that Charlie wan't back yet.

I decided to call Jake. He answered on first try.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella, i thought you forgot about me."

"I didn't. Are you available tomorrow? We can hang out at my place and i have news to share with you."

"You are back with leech? You sound more happy than usual."

"Yeah, i am. But it's actually about your imprint. We could try finding her tomorrow, i just have one question. How opposed are you of cutting your finger? I will need some blood for spell."

He hesitated. "How much blood?"

"A drop or two, not more."

"Alright. I hope it works. "I could hear that somehow he wasn't really happy.

"What's wrong Jake? You can tell me."

"You won't like it."  
"Doesn't matter, tell me."

"It seems like you are desperately trying to push me toward another person."

"Jake, we have different soulmates, i'm pushing you to your destiny, and it's my way of saying thank you for being my best friend and fixing me when nobody could."

"Sure sure." I could hear small in his voice."Of course, i'm non exchangeable."

"You really aren't. So, can you come to my place tomorrow? We can have Billy distract Charlie."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye Jake." I hung up and smiled. I hoped his blood would work.

I was nervous about going to school today, and leaving Layla alone. I was surprised when Emmett knocked on my door.

"Hey Em." I smiled little at him. "Want to come in?"

"No, i'm here to pick Layla."

I was confused."But i'm not going to your place to pick her up."

"Esme insisted. Edward can just return her to you later."

"Alright..." I picked some food for her and gave her to him." And Emmett...I'm sorry about yesterday. You know i would never hurt any of you right?"

He grinned. "I can't get used to fact that you can kill us now, you seem so fragile..."

"I still am fragile. But you are flammable."

"True that. See you around Bells." Ha waved with one hand and left with Layla in box. I was surprised about Esme wanting Layla around, but never mind that. She was always kind.

I went to school, parked next to Volvo and greeted Edward and Alice with a smile. I almost went to take Edward's hand when i remembered i wanted my space in school.

"Why did Esme send Emmett for Layla? I thought that after yesterday..."

"I actually saw Layla coming out of house and getting run over by car."

"But everything would be closed." I was confused.

Alice stood being in her vision. "I can see door opening, but i can't see who it is." Alice panicked." I think supernatural being is going to break in your house, that has to be reason why i can't see him or her!"

I was surprised. Perhaps demon?

"When does it happen?"

"I think in two hours."

"Gives me enough time to prepare. I'm going home to put some protective spells on it."

"I'm going with you." Edward was already in his protective mode.

"You can't. Many demons are able to throw fire or energy-balls, at least that much i read. It can kill you." I whispered angrily.

"It can kill you easier than me."

"Edward, i can't risk your life for me..."

"That's my line. You know now how i felt when vampires attacked you because of me."

He was right. He didn't wan't to risk my safety, so he left, and now i wanted to leave him right here so he could be safe, instead next to me where he belongs.

"You are right." I admitted."Your safety is everything to me." I whispered.

"Same here Bella, but i need to be next to you. Only that way i can protect you."

"If word spreads around, your family can become target for demons as well."

"Word will go out eventually."

I sighed. "Alright."

"I will tell Ms. Cope that you didn't feel well and Edward took you home. Carlisle will write you slip."

"Thanks Alice. "I hugged her.

"Whatever it is, be safe."

Edward and i went to our separate cars and drove fast to my house.

I unlocked, let him in and locked again, thankful Charlie was working.

"Come with me."

I took his hand and let him on front of wall under stairs.

"Bella what are you doing?"  
I opened door and went in, dragging Edward after myself. He was surprised when we passed through wall and into basement. He curiously looked around. While he was looking around at shelves and candles i went to book and searched for protective spells. I redid spell on basement, only allowing me to enter and somebody else if they were physically connected to me. But it wasn't effective on demons.

"I didn't know you had this room." He was amazed. "Spell hides it?"

"And you can only enter if i hold your hand. If not you can't pass through wall. This was my grandma's workplace as i like calling it."

He came next to me while i was looking through book.

"Amazing."

"Yeah, it is." I found strong protective spell for house, it would include putting apples in corner, little of my blood on apples and candles here.

Edward read over my shoulder. "Do you have to do that?"

"Look."

I showed him thing for pricking finger. "It's made specially for pricking finger, so there isn't much blood. Now, how about you get out while i do that?"

"I can handle it. I will stand in corner though."

I suspiciously looked at him. "Alright..."

I took four apples for four corners of house, pricked my finger and let four drops slip on apples, being careful not to breathe. Edward wasn't breathing either.

"I'm going to hide them with invisibility spell so Charlie doesn't notice them."

I found spell and memorized it. I put apples in basket, said spell and they became invisible."

"If i couldn't smell your blood on it, i would think they disappeared."Edward was again amazed.

"I'm going to put them in corners now."

He took my hand and we got out. He kept me company whole time. When i put last apple in it's corner i heard zing sound. Edward heard it as well and then we headed back to basement. I lit candles and started chanting. After i was done, i sighed and sat down. Edward sat next to me.

"It still amazes me, how natural you look, it's just still strange."  
"I figured you would need some time to get used to it. Now Edward, if somebody does come want you to stay on stairs. Person, or whatever won't be able to see you, and if i need help you can do it in a second. I'm confident i won't need your help, but still. Also, i want you to have stunning potion in your pocket for any case. Demon can be killed by spell, or if you twist it's neck, rip head off. Safer way would be to be behind him so he doesn't hit you with fire. If he does, don't know if i can save you. Remember, you are extremely flammable."

He looked deep into my eyes. "You worry too much Bella."

"We don't know what are we dealing with."

He kissed me unexpectedly. I melted in his arms.

"Let's take positions. Believe in me." I slapped his arm and he was suddenly at stairs. I went ahead and pretended to watch tv, but in reality i was looking at door. Then there was sound and man in black clothes appeared in front of the door, holding a knife.

"Hello little witch." He grinned at me and tried stepping inside but was electrified instead. I threw my fire-ball to him and hit him, he soon became ash. His knife fell at porch. That was easy, demon was surprised by spell.

"Edward, can you check my neighbors mind? Did they see anything?" It was middle of day.

"No, there's nobody around."

I sighed. "Thank God." I went to porch and looked around. Figuring it was safe, i picked knife from porch and motioned Edward to come with me to basement. As soon as i did that he took my hand in his. There was pride in his eyes but also protectiveness. We went into basement, and i started looking through the book. Some ten minutes i found what i needed. Lower-levels demons don't have energy-balls, they kill with daggers. Higher levels were even worse, having more power.

Edward was of course reading over my shoulder.

"They usually work alone." He commented.

"Demons want powers for themselves, they don't like sharing."

He hugged me. "That was amazing Bella, but we had Alice warn you ahead. It's not going to be always case."  
"Not only that, i can't just live inside my house for the rest of my life. Good side is that no demon or witch will risk exposure, so school should be safe. I don't know about Newtons'place...Usually am there by myself or with Mike, and as once you said, one human being is easily taken care of."

"Then stop working. I have money, if you need it..."

"We won't even go there." I stopped him."I have to work tomorrow." I took broom and went to sweep porch so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious..And realized i would have to tell him Edward and i were back together. I froze.

"Bella what's wrong?" He was at my side instantly.

"I have to tell Charlie about us."

Edward made grimace, but then smiled. "Bella you just killed a demon, and you are dating a vampire. Telling Charlie about us shouldn't be that hard...And you didn't tell me that Jacob would be coming today."

I slapped my forehead. "I forgot about it."

Jacob parked his rabbit, came out and made grimace."Why is leech here? I'm not hanging out with him, especially if my blood is drawn."

Edward ignored Jacob and turned to me. "Blood?"

"Long story. Anyway, i will see you later. I need Layla back."

He smiled at me, kissed me and disappeared. I couldn't hold my smile.

"Bella are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?!"

"You are glowing." His nose scrunched...

"I'm happy Jake. But come on in, do you want something to drink?"  
"Lemonade would be great."

I took lemonade from fridge and sat next to him. I told him about demon and he made grimace but didn't comment.

"Alright. I found out the name of your imprint.

He spitted lemonade. "Wha...How?! Really?" He was bewildered.

"I summoned cupid and he told me."

"Wow Bells, cupid?"  
"They aren't little kids with arrows and bows, they are grown up people, good guys, that help people find and get closer to soulmates, but in this case finding was enough. Let's go to basement, i wrote there information."  
"We are already going to your dungeon? I know you date vampire..." He tried making a joke. I playfully slapped his arm, then pulled him inside.

"Don't laugh. Her name is Vanessa Wolf and she lives in Seattle. I also asked for Leah's imprint. Aiden Bakewell, he lives in Montana, Hamilton city."

"Vanessa Wolf?" He started laughing then. "Clearwater and Bakewell? I guess fate likes jokes."

"I think so too."

"But i can't just go randomly search at Seattle, hoping to accidentally see her. Even if i do, am i just supposed to approach her on the street?"

"I know all of that. I was hoping since she is your imprint and your genes dictate who is it and your blood..."

"You are hoping to find her with my blood."

"I don't know if it will work." I admitted. "It was best i came up with."  
"Alright Bells, let's do it.

I got up, spread map of Seattle, took crystal and dagger for blood.

"Ready?"

I pricked his finger and got it on paper hanging from crystal, didn't want crystal to be in blood directly.

"Vanessa Wolf, Vanessa Wolf..." I chanted over map. I was surprised when it pointed to Ballard high school.

I could see Jake's amazement. "So it's Ballard high school...She is so close..."

"I have friends who are excellent at hacking. I will ask them for help."

Jacob knew who was i talking about. "I don't want leeches's help."

"Alright. Look, crystal's moving."

We followed it, and it stopped at one point. It was bus stop for school bus. We followed crystal then again, and it seemed it stopped at some buildings with apartments.

"Perhaps she lives there." I suggested.

Jacob took paper and as in trance wrote all addresses,of bus stop and her home.

"Just don't look like stalker." I joked. Jake seemed in thought.

"Will you go to Seattle with me this weekend? I would ask Embry or Quill, but i would seem less dangerous if i was with you. I know it's huge favor..." His head was down.

I hugged him. "Don't be silly, it's nothing for my brother."

He smiled little and ruffled my hair. "Thanks Bells. I will go now, i can hear him pacing outside."

"It's nothing. I will see you for weekend?"

"Sure thing Bells."

I lead him outside. My barrier around house didn't work againts vampires and werewolves. As soon as he was gone, Edward was at my side with Layla.

"Darling!" I took Layla, petting her. She was waggling her tail, happy to be home.

"What about me, i'm not your darling?" Edward was pouting and i had to laugh.

"I love you more than Layla, happy?"

"I'm being compared to dog... Speaking of which, Jacob was too much in his thoughts to say anything to me and believe me he wanted to. He was thinking about apples and names of soulmates, and Seattle?"

I glared at him. "You were listening?"

He looked guilty. "Layla missed you too much."  
I sighed, then went ahead and peeled apple of skin, then cut it in two halves, giving one to Edward. I plugged sink and waited for water to accumulate.

"Jacob was thinking of this and latter V."

"It's not even a spell. It's supposed to make a shape of first letter from the name of your true love. I did this to convince Jacob that we aren't meant for each other." I whispered last part. As before, it made E shape.

He hugged me and threw his. I wasn't surprised when it made I shape.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered in amazement and kissed me so sweatly, until i couldn't breathe. "I don't know what i did to deserve you, but i'm so grateful."

After few more kisses we separated. He put his forehead on mine. "Will you tell me what are you doing in Seattle this weekend?"

I smiled little. "No."

"No?" He was surprised.

"I'm joking Edward. Let's sit."

We snuggled at couch, Layla in my lap.

"I summoned cupid. Before you ask, he looks completely normal, he's not a kid with arrows and bows. I made a deal. I would owe him a favor if he would tell me names of Jacob's and Leah's imprints. He gave me names and cities, but we would have to do rest. I used Jake's blood to find her, since technically it's written in his blood who is his true love. We are going to Seattle for them to "accidentally" meet."

He was smiling, looking at me with amazement, love and happiness. "I know that you are selfless person Bella, but this is simply amazing."

"I want to do something nice for my friends, since they protected me. Also...I want to do something for you."

He was puzzled. "What is it?"

"I want to enchant your Cullen crest, it would react if a demon is nearby. Like alarm. Demons and witches aren't strong and fast like you, so we have to be sneaky. For example demon could turn invisible or into some object...I want you to always be safe."

"My family crests as well?"

"I know Rosalie won't like it..."

He took my head in his arms. "It doesn't matter. It's lovely idea. That way we won't be surprised."

"Also, i want you to have this. It can kill lower-level 's better to throw it at them, so you don't get too close to them when they explode, as you saw earlier, you could catch fire as well." I had dagger in my hand.

"Will do Bella, stop worrying..."

"Not possible. But i can understand you more now. Why you left..."

"I'm sorry, so sorry, it won't happen again."

"We stick together from now, no matter what."

He kissed my forehead. "Of course." He took dagger, and his phone rang.

"Alice?"

She said something and he smiled. "If you insist." He hung up.

"All of them are coming here for you to enchant crests."

"Even Rosalie?"

"Even her. But be prepared, they all want to see your basement."

I smiled. "We have at least one hour until Charlie is back, should be enough."

There was knocking on my door, but Edward beat me to it. "Just get in." He said casually, knowing they would hear him.

They all smiled, but their nose scrunched in similar way Jacob's did.

"Was a dog here? It smells." Alice complained.

"Alice!" Esme scolded her.

"Jacob smells bad to you?" I was surprised.

"Like wet dog, and i can't see them." Alice explained.

"Jacob was in fact here. Edward will just tell you why, no doubt. Soo who wants to see my dungeon?"

"All of us, i assume." Carlisle politely smiled, but i could see his excitement.

I got up, giving Layla to Edward. He took her as kid in his lap.

"Alright then, Esme and Carlisle, please follow me."

I went in front of wall and got in. I could see everyone's surprised faces, amusement and wonder. I pulled my head through wall.

"It looks like you are beheaded!" Emmett boomed.

I took Esme's and Carlisle's hands and pulled them in.

"You can only come in if you are holding my hand."

Carlisle was already looking through ingredients, while Esme was looking at altar.

"This is my dungeon. It belonged to my grandma. Now, if you could please give me your crests..."

Carlisle and Esme took their necklaces of.

"Thanks." I put it in bowl, some ingredients and started chanting.

After few tries it exploded. Carlisle took Esme to the back of the room.

"Sorry, i forgot about it. Now, if i demon is near, this will glow subtly-at least that's how book describes it."

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle was sincere.

"I want to protect you...You could be in danger because Edward is dating me..."

"We protect our family." Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded and smiled. I helped them exit and invited Emmett, Rosalie refused to enter. He brought her crest and his.

"Nice hangout place Belly. I can totally see you sacrificing Edward here."

We laughed, while Edward hissed outside.

And the last couple were Alice who was bouncing around and Jasper who was super focused on thing i was doing. I met all of Cullens in living room then.

"I will tell you same thing i told Edward. Demons are sneaky, not strong enough for you, at least lower-demons can't kill you. Higher level demons have energy balls which can. Your crests will subtly glow if a demon is nearby. Your advantage would be your speed and strength. If you want to kill demon, go behind them and snap their neck, or throw dagger at him which is safer, since demons explode when killed and you could be caught on fire. Hopefully, you won't have to fight them."

"Lovely, another threat because of you." Rosalie snorted.

"Yeah, i'm sorry for that."

"I don't see anything happening to us." Alice declared."I think we can easily kill demons now that we know how, and they won't come after us. It would be suicide to attack seven vampires. And we usually aren't alone, even when we hunt."

"Just remain cautious." Carlisle advised.

"Charlie's coming." Edward said.

"Thanks for taking care of Layla." I smiled at Esme.

"She brings me joy my dear." She hugged me. I said goodbyes to them and they disappeared. Edward whispered in my ear. "See you later." And went away.

I put stuff on table for us to eat.

"Bells?"

"I'm here dad."

Layla run clumsily towards him.

"Oh hey pup, how was your day?"

I laughed, Charlie was whipped for Layla already.

"I think it went well."

"Bella i was called from school, you didn't go today?"  
"I felt sick this morning. Carlisle checked on me and gave me slip."

"Oh, he checked on you?"

"Yeah, that was very kind of him."

"Well, i guess."

He put his gun away and we sat to eat. I feed Layla as well.

"Billy called, told me Jake was here."

"Yeah, we are going to Seattle this weekend."

"Bella..." He seem uncomfortable. "Are you dating Jacob?"  
I laughed at his expression. "No dad, i'm dating Edward."

"What?!" He exploded.

"Edward and i got together again. I know what you think, but it wasn't his fault that they moved. And he was also miserable, same as me."

"He left you depressed!"

"Dad, he thought it would be best if we cut contact. After all, what teenage relationship can handle long distance? Not his fault i got depressed, only my dad for being weak. But we are back together, and dad, i love him and he loves me. You will see in time."  
"What about Jacob?" He accused me.

"Jacob knows my feelings, he is like brother to me. Try keeping a secret, we are going to Seattle because girl he likes lives there."

"Oh." Charlie was in thought. "You are going as support?"

"I have to make sure that he doesn't screw up."

Charlie laughed."True that. But Bella, if Edward hurts you again..."

"He won't, i'm one hundred percent sure. Try trusting him dad, i do. And don't be too harsh on him, okay?"

He huffed. "I'm not making promises."

We ate in silence. After that i did dishes and went to my room with Layla. Edward was there already.

"You were listening again." I accused him, whispering.

"Yes, i have to know what he thinks. He hates me, but will act civil for your sake."

I put Layla on bed and she went straight to him, not bothered by his cold body, probably because she got used to them already.

"I have work tomorrow, and day after i'm going to Seattle." I told him, not liking time without him.

"I will hunt tomorrow after school, and about Seattle...I can't come with you?"

"Jacob wouldn't like that. Imprinting is huge deal for werewolves and i don't think he wants his natural enemy to be around when he sees his soul mate, who is fragile."  
I went and snuggled to him. He kissed my forehead. "I understand."

Next day passed as usual, except that Loren was wearing wig.

"You burnt of her hair?" Edward read from her.

"I forgot to mention that? Oops. I was angry and just got my powers."

"Same as young werewolf, unpredictable and dangerous. Her hair isn't growing even." He commented. "But i can't feel sorry for girl that hates you...Bella where is your scar?"

"It's long story."

I explained about Emily and healing cream."So it healed vampire bites...I wonder would you give Jasper one? He is covered in them."

I was surprised." No problem."

Later i went to work to Newton's store.

"You and Cullen are back together?" Mike was angry. "He isn't right guy for you."

I laughed,he was talking about my soulmate after all. It made him more angry.

"Bella, just give me one date and i will prove you that i'm better for you."  
I looked at him as if he grew another head. "Edward is right one for me. Go bother someone else."

I finished my job and drove back home. Edward came in evening and watched me make cream for Jasper. I gave him five containers since it was needed for his whole body.

10.

Saturday morning came to soon. I didn't want to wake up, but Edward started shaking me.

"Bella love, it's time to wake up, if you want to meet Jacob on time."

"Alright, i'm up." I turned on other side, ignoring Edward.

"You leave me no choice." He started tickling my ribs. I was giggling, eventually i fell on floor from bed.

"Edward!" I hissed at him. He laughed then froze.

"Charlie's coming!" He disappeared.

"Bella?" He knocked but entered without my consent.

"Dad, you need to wait for me to say enter, what if i was changing?"

Charlie actually blushed. "I heard some noise..."

"As you can see i fell of the bed."

"Ahahaha.." He tried covering his laugh by coughing. It was nice hearing him laugh, he didn't do that often.

"I need to get dressed dad."

"Oh, of course." He closed the door. Edward was instantly there, helping me up. Layla watched me confused from bed. She refused to sleep in her own bed, only slept next to me.

"I really need to change. I will see you later, around four pm i guess? I'm hoping we find her quickly."

"Just call me when you come home."

"I will." He kissed me goodbye and went away.

I prepared myself and went downstairs to wait the best time to sneak in basement for crystal, map, stun potions-just in case. I grew better at making them.

When Charlie went to bathroom i used my opportunity and went fast to collect items.

Soon enough Jacob came in.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake. Ready for adventure?"

He laughed nervously. "I think a am."

Charlie was confused. "Have fun kids."

"Will do Charlie." Jacob smiled at him and we went to his car, agreeing it would be better than my truck.

"So, leech just let you come with me to Seattle?"

"Just call him Edward alright? He wanted to come, but i figured it would be uncomfortable."

"Yeah, imagine the smell, i think i would vomit."

"Same applies to him. Can you guys be civil around each other?"

Jacob sighed."I will try Bells. Accent is on try."

I smiled. "More than enough for beginning."

We chatted on our way to Seattle, arguing about super names.

"I think you should just call yourself Belrina, like Sabrina."

"Then you should just be Buffy, vampire slayer."

"She's girl Belrina."

"Then just be Van Helsing."

"He's cool." Jake grinned.

"Helsing you are then."

We switched then seats, me being better driver and all. He looked at map, navigating me. We parked a block away from school. I couldn't use crystal, there were too many people. Knowing it would be at least her last class, and hoping she didn't join any section, we went to bus stop and started chatting. Soon enough noise reached us.

"There are many girls coming here." Jacob started panicking.

"If anyone ask, we are waiting for cousin." We confirmed our story and looked around. Jakob looked pretty much every girl in the eye, but i could see his disappointment.

Five minutes later i could see change in Jake. His face changed drastically. He looked like blind man seeing the sun for te first time. I followed his gaze. Girl was tall, had bronze curly hair and brown eyes. I could see similarities between her and Edward and wondered if she was some distant cousin,grand-daughter of his. She was also looking at Jacob, confused and bewildered. Her eyes were huge.

"Let's ask her about our cousin." I pulled Jake with me towards her.

"Hi, excuse me, do you now Rachel Black? She is second year here."

"No, this is big school and i am third year." She threw glances to Jacob.

"Oh, she told us to wait her here, but i don't know where she is. She looks similiar to Jacob here." I faked being worried. She wasn't paying attention to me. I suddenly felt like third wheel.

"Jacob Black." Jake barely swallowed.

"Vanessa Wolf, but friends call me Nessie."

They stared at each other, until Jake sent her huge smile.

"Jake, why don't you go to caffe while i wait for Rebecca here? You told me you didn't feel well."

"Wasn't she called Rachel?" Damn, Nessie was perceptive.

"No, it's Rebecca."

"I can wait here." Jacob insisted.

"Jake you told me you didn't feel good, you need to sit down. I have to wait Rebecca here, or i would take care of you..."

"I can keep him company, if you don't mind." Nessie checked Jacob's temperature. Both looked like they were struck by something.

"You are burning up! You need to go to hospital!"

"I need to sit down, i will be fine. I would feel better if you keep me company." Jake wasn't wasting time at flirting. He looked then at me.

"I will wait our cousin here. I will join you guys soon."

Nessie put her arm through Jacob's forearm, as if to support him. It was funny.

When they left i went back to car and called Edward.

"Bella love, is everything alright?"

"He imprinted! We found her!" I was extremely happy."They are at date now!"

He laughed. "That is lovely, but where are you?"

I told him about our "cousin" and what went.

"You really became better liar, i don't know if i should be proud or scared. But Bella, you are alone? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after half our there. I will just read book or something."

"Alright take care love."

"Love you too."

We hung up. Half our later, i went to caffe crystal pointed to before. I got lucky and found them.

"Hey, i didn't find Rebecca, it's not usual for her to blow us of. How are you feeling Jake?"

"Much better. I have good company."

Nessie blushed and looked away. I could see similarities between two of us."Are you guys going back to...Forks?"

"I guess..."I looked at Jake. He smiled and showed me napkin with number on it, i guessed Nessie's.

"We will come again to visit. I would live to become friends, you are really nice person, taking care of my sick brother, stranger to you."

"Thank you. I would love that as well."

She smiled at me and stood up, Jacob as well. They awkwardly said goodbye and she went away. Jacob and me went to his car and then he lifted me up and started spinning me.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"It's nothing Jake." He put me down. "You have her number?"

He flashed me napkin again. "Yeah, it was awkward for me to ask, but she was happy about it."

"She looks really smart and nice."

"She is lovely, smart, nice, funny...Just amazing! Oh my god, i sound like girl in love!"

"You do!" I laughed at his embarrassed face.

"I can't thank you enough Bella."

He looked amazingly happy, his eyes shined.

"I'm so happy for you Jake. You deserve your soul mate."

"As you do Bella. I will try being nice to Edward from now one."

"Thanks Helsing."

He grinned."No prob, Belrina."

We went back, said goodbyes, and then i met Charlie in living room.

"How was your day?"

"Perfect. I will call Edward to come here, do you mind?"

Charlie's eyebrows lifted."If you want him here..."

"I do." I went upstairs to change and call him."Just come through front door, Charlie needs to get used to you again."

"Alright. See you soon."

I picked Layla who was downstairs and went outside to let her do her job, came back in and snuggled with her on couch with Charlie. Ten minutes later i heard Volvo in front of our house.

"Be nice." I warned Charlie and went to open door.

"Hey Edward."

He smiled at me but i could see he was nervous.

He came in behind me, acting as if he only noticed Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan."

Charlie was throwing daggers with his look at Edward. "Hi Edward. Your family is well?"

"They are chief."

"Alright then..I will be upstairs." He left quickly.

Edward looked at me puzzled. "Front door?"

"I don't want to sneak around." He kissed my forehead and went to pick up Layla from couch.

We talked about many things. About Emily and her scars, plan to find Leah's imprint as well and to see if i could help anyone else.

"You are amazing girl Bella."

"Thanks. I was thinking, later in life, i could be social worker..."

Edward was confused. "You don't want to be changed?"

I smiled." I forgot to tell you. Witches can become immortal on their own. I will be able to say that spell in two-three years. I can remain human but actually not one."

"Really?" He was in shock.

"As you said, you won't curse me. But Edward, this shield around house is againts demons-creatures with no soul. The fact that you can freely enter..."

He kissed me. "I don't know about that Bella."

"Believe me, Layla does."

She was in his lap, enjoying his closeness.

"Then, we have forever." He whispered and kissed me again, this time longer and sweeter.

"Of course. Forever."

We cuddled more, and then my phone rang, it was Alice.

"Bella, you need to come over, it's urgent!"

"What is it?"

"I need your help! Jasper didn't react well to healing cream!"

I jumped up."No way, i'm coming over."

I run upstairs, telling Charlie i will be back soon and run to car, Edward already waiting me there, looking worried. He drove like maniac, being worried for his brother and me not knowing how to react. Emily and me are humans, perhaps it was only made for humans?

Edward seemed relaxed instantly as we hit unmarked road. He even smiled. I was confused, but as soon as we stopped i was attacked by his lips. He kissed me with so much love.

"Not that i mind." I asked, being in his lap which surprised me."But what is it?"I was dazzled.

Then his door opened and i was pulled out by Alice. He was hugging me a bit too hard.

"Alice, it hurts."

"Sorry Bella, thank you so much! I love you so much, my dear sister!"

"I love you too my dear sister." I repeated her words, smiling like maniac."But seriously what is it?"

Then Jasper appeared behind her. I never stared at him, i knew he had bites but they were almost invisible to my human eyes. But i could see his skin being smoother and perfect.

"It worked?"

Jasper grinned from ear to ear. "It worked. I thought vampires weren't able to change, but you always prove us wrong Bella. I'm very thankful."

I smiled at him, knowing he wasn't comfortable with closeness. "It's noting Jasper."

"You made cream for hours. Edward told us."

"It required such time. It's what i do anyway." I shrugged.

I was enveloped then in hug by Esme. "We love you Bella."

I was surprised when i saw Rosalie coming, being led by Emmett.

"I'm sorry Bella...For being rude to you. You do want the best for this family. And Edward told us about your immortality...I would like to speak to you alone."

I nodded. Edward was reading her mind, trying to decide if he wanted to leave us alone.

"Edward, it's my choice and i want to talk to her. She won't hurt me."

"Bella..."

"Shush and go now."

He sighed, kissed my forehead and went away."I will be close." He disappeared with the rest of Cullens.

"I'm sorry Bella about my behavior, but being frozen means not being able to have kids, and i always wanted that, so for you to not even consider that option and just wanting immortality...I felt like being slapped, you having choices i didn't and just abandoning them."

"It's my life Rosalie, not yours."

"I know, i can see that now. But i was wondering...If you could change Jasper's skin which was supposed to be unchangeable...Could you make me being able to have kids?"

I was confused. "Vampires are frozen by nature, but if i changed skin perhaps i could your...But i really don't know how. I will ask grams."

Suddenly there was blinding white light and an ACTUAL ANGEL with wings stood in front of us. Rosalie and i were in shock, and really scared. Soon enough all Cullens stood with us, shocked us well, Edward pulling me close to myself. Angel was floating above ground, having golden wings and hair.

"Isabella Swan, witch of Swan clan, you are accused of changing natural causes, such as characteristics of vampire. This is warning. We will forgive you for changing skin of vampire, however if you attempt to change anything else, natural characteristic in any supernatural being...You will be stripped of your power."

I gulped. So there would be consequences as grams told me.

"I understand. I won't be doing that anymore, or even attempt."

Angel studied me, then nodded. "I believe your sincerity, continue doing good but don't change big things or you won't be witch anymore."

"I understand." I repeated, barely finding my voice.

"And Cullens...If you take your redemption for killing humans even more seriously, i don't see why you wouldn't be able to enter Heaven when you die."

And with that he disappeared. My legs gave out but Edward was there to catch me.

"That was dangerous." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm really sorry for asking Bella, i can see it's impossible."

Emmett was hugging Rosalie. "Sorry babe."

"It's alright. Thank you anyway Bella."

11.

After being visited by Angel, Edward drove me home. Charlie looked worried but i told him that Jasper was sick and i was worried. He bought it.

I called Jake and told him about Angel, Edward holding me whole time, Layla near me.

"Belrina, that's...I don't even know what to say!"

"It's fine, and i'm fine."

"Yeah...I told Leah about her imprint, she's more than willing to try...She desperately wants to move on from Sam. But is it smart to do anymore witch stuff? You could lay low..."

"I can't change your characteristics, not help you in any other way. Tell Leah to come tomorrow."

" Also, i spoke to Nessie, i'm going to Seattle this weekend again to see her!"

"That's lovely Jake!"

"I won't mess up, don't worry." He teased. "By Belrina."

"Sure thing, don't mess up, bye Helsing."

Edward was amused."Belrina, Helsing?"

"Sabrina the witch, Belrina, and Helsing, killer of vampires."

"Jacob isn't dangerous as Van Helsing." He whispered in my ear, and i loved him doing it.

"Don't destroy his illusion." I turned to him and we kissed. I was yet surprised by him being above me, holding himself so he wouldn't crush me, but being extremely close. I enjoyed every second.

"Bella..."He sighed and moved away. Layla was on the floor, looking confused as how she got there.

I pecked him and picked up Layla again.

"You do look like you would make great mother."

I sighed. "Edward i don't want to be mum."

"I know, it was just observation."

"I know love."

We cuddled and soon enough i went to sleep, feeling extremely content, even after threat i received today.

School day passed quickly,and soon i was home, Edward pacing around.

"What is it?" I finally snapped.

"Leah is on her way here, i can hear her mind. She hates us for being vampires, and you for loving us. I don't want to leave."

"I can handle Leah, trust me."  
"Alright, i will be near." He promised me and disappeared. I guess some thing would never change.

I heard knocking and went to open door for her. She looked around carefully.

"Vampires aren't here. You can come in." I smiled little and she raised her eyebrows entering.

"I don't like the fact that i'm asking leech lover for help." She spat.

I remained calm. "That leech as you call him is my mate, equal to your imprint, no more or less. And i love them as my family, it wont change. I would recommend not calling them names in front of me. I don't care really about your personal feelings towards them really."  
"But you summoned cupid for me?" She was uncomfortable.

"Jacob and you. I believe you deserve your happiness as much as any pack member. When Edward left me i was desperate, i can see similarities between us."

"I don't have similarities with you." She spat.

"I'm not in position where ex can read my mind and is in love with my cousin, true, your position is even worse than mine. I want you to be happy, you deserve it. And making you happy means whole pack is happier. It's simple."

"I think i made mistake. You are actually a decent person."

I smiled little."Time will tell. Now, i guess Jake told you about procedure?"

"He did. I want to get over with it."

We went ahead to basement, she cringed when i pricked her finger, and then we searched for Aiden Bakewell in Hamilton, map was courtesy of Edward.

It landed on prison. I redid search again, but result was the same.

"He's in jail! You have to be kidding me!"  
"Perhaps he's guard...You never know...Listen, i will search for information, i have contacts...Just let me call you alright?"

She nodded and left looking defeated.

Edward was soon by my side. "I already called Alice, Jasper will hack into prison's system and see if he is guard or prisoner."

"I hope he's not prisoner, poor Leah."

Edward grimaced."She isn't really lucky in love."

"She isn't." I agreed.

I ate late launch, Layla ate hers-i could see her growing and i was proud, when Edward's phone rang. He spoke to person on other side to quickly for me to understand and close the phone.

"Jasper has results. He is guard there."

"Phew, i was getting scared."

I pulled my phone and called Jake, then told him news for Leah. Later he called me again. "Leah is on her way running to Hamilton. She's determined to find him."

"What's her story? She can't just walk there and ask for guy."

"I don't know, she's ecstatic for the first time in life. I don't think she cares."

"I see. Alright Jake, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Belrina, Emily misses you as well."

"I will visit."

"...Sam is here, he wants to speak to you."

"Alright...Hi Sam."

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"Very well, and you?" I was curious and could see that Edward was also.

"Since you are coming tomorrow, i wanted to tell you that you can bring your boyfriend with you. As alpha i give you my permission. I don't want you to be unhappy here, knowing he can't come after what you did for whole pack."

I was shocked. "He's next to me so he heard whole thing, he's in shock as well."

"Just come tomorrow Bella. See you."

"Bye."

We hung up and i grinned. Edward had his arm around me.

"Why would they do it? No matter what you did i am still their natural enemy and they mine."

"They want to repay me. Also Carlisle helped Quill, that counts as well."

"I don't think my family will like this."

"We won't be in danger."

"I know, i can protect you."

"Likewise."  
He kissed me, and i realized i would never get enough of that.

Next day was same old. School was boring, Loren threw glares at me, Angela and Ben were still the only nice people there.

"You look so happy and better Bella, i'm really glad." Angela was at my side. I could see Edward wince, probably from Angela's memories about me.

"I really am."

Back at home, Edward was a little nervous, driving us to La Push and actually crossing the line.

"Carlisle thinks it's progress, Jasper and Emmett don't like the fact i'm going alone."

"What am i, invisible?"

His lips tightened. "They are your friends, i could never make you choose."  
"Edward, you still have stun potions? Because i have even more with me. But we won't need them, they will behave...I don't know about Paul though. Just stay calm, no matter what happens, and if he insults me-he probably will, i need you to stay calm. Don't attack please?"

He took deep breath."I wont." He squeezed my hand. I navigated him to Emily's house, and i could see him taking in all things in La Push.

"Decades passed since last time i was here."  
"Wouldn't know, wasn't born." I grinned at him.

"I'm creepy that way."

We laughed and got outside. Sam and Emily greeted us. Emily hugged me and Sam shook Edward's hand.

"Come in, we don't bite." Emily smiled and Sam looked worried.

Edward actually smiled. "Neither do i."

We went inside, Jacob actually shaking Edward's hand, but i could see him saying something in his mind. Edward nodded and stood next me while i sat dow on chair.

"I'm grateful for chance to prove me and my family aren't danger to humans."

I stroked his arm. He was actually grateful for my comfort as well.

"Just don't bite anyone leech." Paul sat opposite of me."As i said, you don't visit anymore since they got back. Even then you had to bring one here!"

Edward pulled me back behind him. "You are over reacting Edward. Let me go."

He sighed but let me stand next to him.

"Paul, we agreed on being polite and letting him accompany his mate. You will behave."

He grimaced. "Yeah, sure thing."

"I honestly don't care what your problem is Paul, perhaps it's just your personality. But Edward is my soul mate, so don't disrespect him. I didn't visit, but i hang out with Jake anyway, not that i'm explaining myself to you."

"We have news." Sam interrupted me. "Emily is pregnant!"

I jumped from Edward and went to hug her. I could understand her glow now.

"I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"Three weeks." She grinned.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." I repeated.

"We want you to be godmother." She went to stand next to Sam.

"Me?" I was struck with emotion.

"You made me finally forgive myself for changing...And harming Emily."

"We are even happier than we were and i didn't think that was possible. So what do you say?"

Tears shined in my eyes."Of course!"

Edward hugged me and i pecked his lips. "I'm godmother, have to pick some cool name."

Edward laughed. "You will, no doubts."

"We will hold wedding this summer, in July. I want to invite all Cullens to be there, as sign of piece and steady treaty."

"I will ask, but i think they will be delighted." Edward was polite as always.

We chatted some more, especially me and Emily. I could see Seth being open and curious about Edward. Jacob, Embry and Quill stood behind him, while Jared and Paul didn't attempt talking to him. Perhaps that was better. Sam stood next to Emily but watched the situation with Edward. I could see him relaxing little bit, his guard more down but still there, same with wolves. After a while, we had to go, i had to make dinner for Charlie. We said goodbyes and drove of.

I was extremely happy with how things were going.

"Some of them are quite decent and nice people. Seth has pure heart. Embry and Quill are curious and Jacob..."

"He said something to you in his mind i saw it."

He smiled at me. "Perceptive as usual. He them threatened me. If i ever hurt you again..."

"It won't happen, but oh well."

"He truly overcame his love for you as soon as he imprinted. He sees you as his little sister, best friend, and he thinks he has right to let me know my place."

I laughed. "So some of them are overprotective, but so are you."

"I could look into Sam's mind, and i can finally understand imprinting. It is amazing thing."

"I think so too."

We went back to my home to enjoy evening.

Epilogue

My graduation exams were finally over. i was certain i did well, since Edward was my mentor. He wasn't worried about his exams, he actually made some mistakes on purpose. We made plans to go to Alaska, i would be getting bachelor's degree in social work and him in psychology, saying we would make quite couple, him wanting to help me in any way he could. Dad wasn't so happy about my choice, but had to accept it. Cullens were very happy and proud about my choice in studying, especially Carlisle and Esme. I would hang out at their place often, getting closer to Jasper and Rosalie as well. Jasper eventually could stand closer to me, even hugged me once, but it was short. I would hang out with Rosalie in garage, trying to help her, but she declared i was lost cause for cars. Of course Emmett had way to much fun with me. I made potion for invisibility for him to park Jasper. He pinned jasper to ground and declared himself winner of sparring match. All Cullens were amused, even Jasper, though Jasper dyed Emmett's shirt in pink color. It was ridiculous, having such big guy wearing pink clothes.

I was attacked a few times by demons, but they were all low levels so i didn't even have to use potions to kill them, my fire was more than enough. It happened once when i was at Cullens, but Edward simply threw dagger and killed demon. He looked natural at it as well, i would say influence of dating a witch.

We would move in September, starting our fall semester there. Cullens already made arrangements for moving, but it was only July. Alice insisted on shopping for wedding. I told her to keep dresses simple, La Push people would be dressed modestly and we don't want to outshine bride. Sam assured us most of the people would come in dress shirts and pants. So male Cullens dressed like that, dress shirts in different colors, however they would match us. Rosalie and Emmett wore red, Esme and Carlisle brown, Alice and Jasper green, and of course me and Edward dark shade of blue. He looked extremely handsome, shirt showing his strong arms and black pants fitting very well. Our dresses were simple, Rosalie's only showing little cleavage, Esme's modest but pretty, Alice's was little to short for my taste and mine was pretty for me. It had bare shoulders, were made of silk and went to my knees.

I went downstairs and checked Edward out. He smirked at me, then did the same.

"Like what you see?" I cheekily asked.

"Like it? I love it." He pulled me closer to him, preparing to kiss me.

"Don't ruin her makeup!" Rosalie screamed from upstairs."Alice isn't here to keep watch on you so i have to do it. Behave kids!" She was half joking.

Alice insisted on buying dress for Emily, quickly started liking her as she once went to La Push with me, and helped organize wedding. As result it was more luxurious than planned, but all looked less expensive than it really was, to make Emily less uncomfortable. Cullens would actually give them honeymoon to Bahamas as gift. They wanted to do more, but i somehow managed to tell them it was more than enough. As result, Alice was in La Push already with Jasper, helping at last preparations and with Emily's make up.

Other Cullens finally came downstairs.

"Let's go." Emmett grinned.

We drove separately from them in Volvo, while they took Mercedes. We were lucky, whole day would be cloudy, but not dark, at least that would make Emily's day better.

We arrived to La Push, parking the car and exiting. We greeted Jake and Nessie who was also there. Edward met her for the first time but resemblance was huge.

"Are you guys cousins?" Jake was confused.

"No, i don't think so." Edward said as he looked at Nessie.

"As you guys searched for your cousin at Seattle?" Nessie joked.

She was told the truth recently, but wasn't scared. She accepted it without problem, even more naturally than me when i found out about mythical world. She would come often to La Push, we would hang out, she would ask me bunch of questions, being curious. She could put Jake back in line when he crossed it, but she had amazing influence on him. He was still little goofy, but was becoming more serious as time passed. She was happy, protected and respected.

Leah appeared with Aiden next. One more couple, they were engaged as well.

It was funny story, Leah going to jail on purpose just to meet him. She sneaked in, found some guard's uniform and pretended to be new. She found him quickly, he was near dining hall, while she was eating in secret, not even stopping on her run to Montana to eat.

She said it was amazing. He went ahead to her and asked her few questions, she lied but he could see through her. Eventually she sneaked out while he went to check her id. She left him number, and rest was history. He called the next day, went to get coffe with her. He was getting transferred to Seattle just because of her. She said she would move to Montana for her, but he insisted. He was actually orphan, while Leah had family. Unfortunately her dad died few months ago, but she coped well. Having Aiden helped, she got more relaxed but still head her guard up. He kept her in line, relaxing her and guiding through love and relationships with people again. Seth was happy, and so was Sue, who was getting closer to Charlie, who wasn't sure what to do. I could see he really liked her, but wanted to respect his dead friend. His situation was actually quite complicated, but i had faith he would handle it.

Wedding was at the beach, something both Emily and Sam wanted. Alice gave them green light about not raining, so they could do it. They were only chairs, aisle and white arch near the sea. It was lovely.

We got up as Emily walked aisle, her baby bump visible. She looked lovely, as princess walking to her prince. Love radiated from all couples at wedding, especially Sam and Emily. Reception went smoothly, Sam and Emily not separating. It was really cute.

I could see cupid in forest, smiling and nodding at me. Edward looked that way and pulled me closer.

"I cant's read his mind."

"It's cupid. Probably loves weddings."

Cupid laughed and disappeared.

"You are better at dancing. Is that another thing that comes in witch package?" He spun me while dancing.

"No, i think i just feel safe in your arms. I'm becoming too mushy for my taste."

Edward laughed. "I don't mind."

We spent the evening dancing, changing partners and spinning around.

At the end, Sam and Emily went for Bahamas, with Emmett's inappropriate comments about it was too late to make baby on honeymoon. Emmett got along with wolves quite well.

Wedding was over and Edward drove me back to my house.

"Can i bring you to our meadow? It was a while since we have been there."

"Now? I'm in heels. Can i just change?"

"Nope." He brought me on his shoulders and started running. I wasn't sure what was that going to meadow in the evening.

Soon enough i could see light coming from there. Meadow was surrounded by candles in shape of heart. There were balloons tied to trees. It was breathtaking.

"Edward..What is this?"

I turned around, finding him on one knee, holding jewelry box open. There was ring inside. "Isabella Marie Swan, love of my life, my soul mate and my witch, would you do me extraordinary honor of marrying me? I promise to love you, respect you and cherish you as long as shall we live."

I smiled from ear to ear. "Yes. I want to spend eternity with you Edward."

He put ring on my finger and kissed me passionately.

"I wanted this day to be unforgettable. Also, ring belonged to my mother."

"It's lovely Edward. I love you so much."

"Me too, just don't set my heart on fire."

I laughed. "Too late."

0


End file.
